This moment is perfect
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Una serie de encuentros y momentos con Taichi que al principio Mimi no esperaba, pero después empieza a querer desearlos más sin darse cuenta de ello.
1. Inesperado

**Un saludo para todos a quienes han entrado por curiosidad a leer de éste fic, la verdad fue una idea que se me ocurrió mientras volvía a ver Digimon... Siempre he amado esta pareja, el Michi es el mejor :'3. Aprovechando un poco el tiempo que tengo ahorita me coloqué a escribir este fic. Los capítulos que publicaré serán cortos, son pequeñas escenas que imaginé que pasaron en el anime, en este capítulo Mimi está en japón por la boda de su primo, lo que imaginé que pasó en la fiesta. Espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Inesperado**

Por alguna razón se sentía aburrida, era como si le hiciera falta alguna amiga para que le hiciera compañía, lo único que la distraía en ese momento era recordar el día que pasó en el Digimundo junto a sus antiguos amigos Takeru y Hikari, además de haber conocido a los nuevos Digielegidos en donde había formado una linda amistad con Miyako. Además de eso, pudo reencontrarse con Palmon, su querida amiga Digimon.

Mimi sonrió complacida en sus adentros, tomó una de las copas que le había ofrecido un mayordomo para así dar inicio al brindis, ya que en este momento se encontraba representando a sus padres en la boda de su primo.

Después del brindis Mimi llevó la copa de vino hacia su boca y le dio un pequeño sorbo, lo sintió dulce pero sabía que no podía beberlo tan rápido porque podría causar algún tipo de mareo. Prosiguió hablando con sus tíos quienes lucían muy felices por la boda de su hijo. Luego se dio el lujo de probar la deliciosa comida que ofrecían en la fiesta, cuando empezaron a bailar Mimi se dio cuenta de que no tenía pareja de baile, eso la había desanimado un poco. Decidió entonces emprender su camino hacia el balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—Si tan solo hubiera alguien más entretenido con quien hablar mientras tanto — Susurra Mimi mientras pensaba en que si la hubieran dejado pudiera haber invitado a alguna amiga, como a Sora. Pero la invitación decía claramente los nombres de los invitados y los encargados sólo dejaban entrar a quien estuviera en la lista de invitados.

—Que deprimente te vez aquí tan sola — Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, una voz que no oía desde hace mucho, se volteó y observó a su compañero de aventuras en el Digimundo, el portador del valor, Taichi.

Mimi lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse realmente a un amigo en esa fiesta, mucho menos al líder de los niños elegidos — ¡Taichi! — Lo nombra mostrando su sorpresa — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es realmente una sorpresa encontrarte!

Taichi ríe nervioso mientras lleva una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza — En realidad vengo porque esta es la boda de mi prima, mis padres están adentro junto a Hikari.

—¡¿T-tu prima se casó con mi primo?! — Exclamó Mimi aún más sorprendida, ahora que lo pensaba no se había dado cuenta de cuál era el apellido de soltera de la ahora esposa de su primo.

—Oh, entonces de ahí viene el "Tachikawa" — Completó Taichi dándose cuenta, Mimi se sintió un poco ofendida porque él si sabía el apellido y no había pensado ni una sola vez en que podría ser familia de Mimi — ¿Y qué haces aquí tan sola, princesa? — Le preguntó en tono de broma algo que enojo más a Mimi, sabía que no le gustaba que le dijera así — Es extraño ver que no estás luciendo lo hermosa que te vez — Articuló Taichi antes de que Mimi le respondiera de mala manera por llamarla "princesa".

Al escuchar esas palabras Mimi se sonrojó, no esperaba tales palabras de su compañero, es decir, se sentía extraño ser alagada por Taichi.

Aunque ella realmente no estaba nada mal, su vestido rojo un poco más arriba de las piernas y algo pegado le lucía muy bien, no era de sorprender que le hicieran muchos halagos ya que Mimi siempre ha sido una chica muy atractiva.

—No pienses que porque me halagues lograrás que me contente, sabes que no me gusta que me digan "princesa" — Le dijo orgullosa, no se dejaría engañar por las palabras de Taichi.

—No lo hice por eso, realmente te vez bien — Comentó nuevamente el moreno, Mimi nuevamente se sintió extraña, mucho más extraña. Ahora que Mimi lo pensaba Taichi se veía atractivo con el traje formal que tenía puesto, se veía alguien realmente maduro. Aunque Mimi sabía que Taichi había cambiado, él si había madurado.

Ella sonrió, por una vez, estaba bien aceptar un cumplido de parte de él — Tú también te vez bien, Tai — Admitió mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera.

Taichi se sonrojó un poco, pero no fue notado por Mimi, no esperaba que terminara aceptando su halago, esperaba que la chica se pusiera quisquillosa y empezaran alguna discusión. Él sonríe, Mimi también ha cambiado considerablemente, aunque sabía que la Mimi enojona aún seguía ahí, pero por una vez podía dejar de intentar enojarla y aceptar su halago.

—¿Quieres bailar? Digo, es mejor que estar aquí sola y abandonada — Le ofreció Tai dejando algo confundida a Mimi quien no le respondió hasta que captó mejor la situación.

—¿El líder de los niños elegidos me está invitando a bailar? Quién lo diría… — Responde Mimi con una pequeña risa, Taichi pensó que la chica lo estaba tomando como una broma.

—Oh, discúlpeme princesa, ¿esperaba una invitación más formal? — Mimi paró de reír al escuchar nuevamente la palabra "princesa" de los labios de Taichi, cuando iba a responderle o más bien, gritarle sintió sorpresivamente la mano de Taichi sobre la suya, lo observó confundida hasta que observó que llevaba su mano hacia sus labios y la besaba, logrando que Mimi se sonrojara de sobremanera — ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo, princesa? — Esta vez, la palabra "princesa" no la había molestado, por una vez en mucho tiempo, podía jugar a ser una princesa de nuevo.

—Será un placer, caballero del valor — Le respondió Mimi con una pequeña sonrisa, Taichi sonrió también ante su respuesta afirmativa.

Así ambos se fueron hacia la pista de baile en dónde había comenzado una música lenta, todas las parejas empezaron a bailar al tono de la música, Taichi colocó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Mimi y ella su mano sobre el hombro de Taichi.

Se sentía extraña tanta cercanía entre ambos, tomados de las manos mientras se movían al compás de la música, pero por una vez al menos los portadores de los emblemas del valor y la pureza podían estar juntos y disfrutar del baile ¿verdad?

Porque eso era lo que hacían, disfrutar de la compañía del otro, por más sorprendente que parezca. Hace 3 años podrían considerarse insoportables la mayoría del tiempo, pero eso no significaba que 3 años después no podían estar juntos y pasar un buen momento.

Hikari los observó sorprendida por ver a Mimi, pero después recordó que había dicho que vino a Japón por la boda de su primo, nunca pensó que precisamente se trataba de la misma boda a la que asistiría ella y su familia por su prima.

* * *

**Fin, ¿les gustó? ¿Merezco review? Es mi primer fic de Digimon, desde hace tiempo quería escribir un Michi pero las idea no me venían xD, ahora que por fin me inspiré puedo publicarlo :) cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica será bien recibida siempre y cuando sea respetuosamente. Sin más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	2. El valor que la pureza necesita

**¡Hola a todos! Espero estén muy bien queridos lectores, de verdad agradezco que mi fic haya sido bien recibido por sus lindos comentarios y lecturas, espero les guste también este capítulo, es más largo que el anterior nwn ¡disfrútenlo! **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El valor que la pureza necesita**

Estaba sumamente cansada después de tan largo viaje desde Estados Unidos a Japón, pero había algo que la animaba y la hacía olvidar el sueño que cargaba, no era nada más que el aniversario en donde había viajado al Digimundo por primera vez, en donde a pesar de haber tenido momentos con mucho temor, tuvo momentos muy divertidos y lindos.

Así es, Mimi Tachikawa no quiere sentirse cansada en un momento como este, más bien quería sentirse lo más animada posible, aunque hubiese una razón para ponerse nerviosa.

Y desde luego, recordar que vería a Taichi nuevamente de alguna manera la hacía sentir nerviosa, no lo veía desde el día de la boda de su primo, donde ambos se encontraron sorprendentemente y terminaron bailando juntos, disfrutando de su compañía—Algo que no solía ocurrir, cabe destacar—.

No entendía la razón de sus nervios, después de todo es un compañero y amigo ¿verdad? Que pasen algo de tiempo juntos no tiene nada de malo ni de extraño.

Entonces ¿por qué? Tachikawa pensaba averiguarlo cuando por fin lo viera en persona. Pensaba que, quizá encontraría así la respuesta.

Observó el reloj el cual marcaba las 7:00 AM, aún faltaban 3 horas para reencontrarse con sus amigos y compañeros digielegidos. Decidió irse hacia su abandonado departamento para alistarse mejor.

Al llegar, tomó un baño y se colocó una ropa de verano, ya había regresado a su color natural de cabello, se colocó su sombrero rosa y al observar la hora faltaba aun 60 minutos.

Mimi no quiso esperar más, se sentía muy animada, salió del departamento y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraría con los demás.

—Creo que me he apresurado mucho — Mencionó mientras se mantenía cerca del gran reloj del parque esperando así a sus compañeros ya que ella había llegado muy temprano.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, Mimi se mantenía ocupada pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el Digimundo mientras esperaba a que el tiempo pasara.

—Oh, al parecer no soy el único quien ha llegado muy temprano — Mimi levantó la mirada al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, era Taichi quien había llegado sin ella percatarse.

—¡B-buenos días, Taichi! — Exclamó intentando no mostrarse sorprendida ni nerviosa.

—Buenos días, Mimi — Saludó Taichi con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Y dónde está Hikari? — Preguntó extrañada al no verlo junto a su hermana, obviamente ella pensaría que se irían juntos.

—Está con Takeru, Daisuke y los demás — Respondió — Nos encontraremos con ellos cuando todos estemos reunidos — Concluyó.

—¡Genial! — Respondió Mimi con mucho ánimo.

Cuando la portadora de la pureza se dio cuenta, un gran silencio invadió a ambos, solo escuchaban el sonido de los carros pasar, los niños correr y jugar, las personas hablar; pero nada de parte de ellos dos.

Mimi quería romper ese silencio, pero no sabía que realmente decir, se sentía nerviosa al estar a solas con Taichi, pero a una parte de ella le gustaba, sólo que no quería admitirlo.

Se sonrojó un poco al pensar que podría gustarle la compañía de Taichi, para romper ese hielo intentó decir algo, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para hablar cualquier tontería, fue interrumpida.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido en Estados Unidos? — Preguntó Taichi observando a Mimi fijamente.

—E-eh, bien… ya sabes, he hecho varios amigos, pero nada como Japón y su deliciosa comida — Responde avergonzada, ya que estuvo a punto de decir algo estúpido.

—Y nada como tus amigos de Japón, ¿verdad?

—Así es — Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa sincera.

Empezaron a hablar de temas normales, la escuela, el digimundo, entre muchas otras cosas. Mimi dejó de sentirse nerviosa y empezó a estar mucho más cómoda en la presencia de Taichi, no cabía duda que no se arrepentía de haber llegado temprano.

—Hola chicos, veo que se divierten — En ese momento ambos escucharon una voz muy conocida para ambos, la portadora del Amor, Sora, había llegado.

—¡Sora! — Mimi se lanzó hacia su amiga abrazándola, tenía mucho más tiempo que no la veía.

—¡Mimi! — Exclamó Sora mientras recibía el saludo de su amiga, correspondiendo el abrazo — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, ¡te he extrañado mucho!

—Muy bien, mucho tiempo de saludo, se olvidan de mí — Menciona Taichi interrumpiendo el reencuentro entre amigas de manera burlona.

—Taichi no seas tan desconsiderado, ¿no ves que tenemos tiempo sin vernos? — Le responde Sora mientras se acercaba a Taichi de manera amenazante.

—Está bien pero no me golpees — Le dice Taichi algo nervioso por ver la cara de su amiga mientras se acercaba.

En ese momento, mientras Taichi y Sora bromeaban entre sí, Mimi empezó a sentir algo de incomodes, ahora que lo pensaba, Sora, su amiga, podría sentir algo por Taichi; es decir, se veía la gran amistad que se tenían ambos, Mimi no se comparaba con Sora cuando se trataba de Taichi, era algo de lo que Tachikawa tenía presente.

Pero no era como si Taichi le gustara ¿verdad? A Mimi no le gustaba su amigo, entonces ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera? Le hacía pensar, que podría estar celosa.

Mientras intentaba no pensar en ello, Yamato había llegado y empezaron a hablar dejando así la incomodes que sentía, ya que no eran solamente Taichi y Sora, así continuaron hasta que Koushiro y Joe llegaron.

A pesar de todo, Mimi aún no dejaba de pensar en por qué sintió tales cosas por el simple hecho de que su amiga Sora estuviera con Taichi, así fue por el resto del camino hacia el lugar de encuentro con los demás.

Cuando llegó junto a Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Iori y Miyako dejó de pensar tales cosas y se distrajo hablando con todos sus amigos.

Habían pasado un gran día hasta que el atardecer llegó y llegaba la hora de regresar a sus casas.

Empezaron a caminar mientras se separaban para irse cada uno a su respectivas casas, solo quedaban Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, Yamato, Daisuke, Iori y Miyako. Cuando Mimi se dio cuenta, debía separarse de todos para irse sola a casa, aún no había arreglado sus pensamientos del todo, ella realmente por alguna razón quería pasar más tiempo con Taichi.

Se detuvo con la mirada hacia abajo, Taichi volteó y observó a Mimi.

—¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó Taichi.

Mimi levantó la mirada y observó a todos con expresiones preocupadas y confundidas.

—Ah, es que aquí ya debo separarme — Informó Mimi algo triste.

—Es cierto, te acompaño a casa — Cuando Taichi mencionó aquéllas palabras a Mimi le brillaron los ojos, sorprendida por aquéllas palabras que aunque no lo admitiera, había estado esperando.

—¿De verdad? — Preguntó aun no pudieron creer lo que escuchaba.

—Sí, Hikari estará acompañada por los demás así que llegará en su compañía, está bien — Afirmó con una sonrisa, los demás también lo vieron bien ya que era un poco peligroso que estuviera caminando sola cuando el sol ya se había ido.

Mimi asintió con una sonrisa y marchó junto con Taichi.

La chica sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir algo rápido, ¿por qué tenía que pasar por esto? Sólo estaba acompañada de Taichi, no había nada de malo en eso. Pero definitivamente se sentía feliz de que quisiera acompañarla.

—G-gracias — Logró articular Mimi en un tono de voz que apenas y logró ser oído por el portador del valor.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — Preguntó Taichi mientras giraba a verla.

—Por acompañarme — Respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—No es nada, no podía dejarte sola, después de todo a las princesas se les suele secuestrar mucho cuando no tienen a nadie quien las proteja — Mencionó Taichi en tono de burla.

—Ja ja, muy gracioso Tai — Le dijo Mimi algo molesta.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, que Taichi fuera el caballero que la protegiera le parecía algo realmente lindo.

Espera, ¡¿por qué pensaba eso?! Su sonrojo se hizo notar más después de pensar tales cosas, eso fue notado por Taichi quien se acercó a ella — ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás muy roja — Taichi colocó su mano en la frente de Mimi quien estaba muy nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

—¡E-estoy bien! — Le dijo separándose de Taichi rápidamente, su corazón latía aún más fuerte además de que se había colorado más.

—¿Segura? No estás caliente, pero tu rostro sigue rojo — Insistió Taichi dejando mostrar su lado sobreprotector, después de todo su hermana menor, Hikari, era muy enfermiza antes.

Mimi lo observó detenidamente, tranquilizándose y dejando los nervios, empezaba a ver más lados de Taichi realmente lindos y que no esperaba que lo demostrara con ella, una chica con quien no tenía tanta relación amistosa como con Sora. Llevó su mano hacia su pecho y empezó a sentirse algo triste, se había dado cuenta que Taichi podría gustarle, realmente podría, pero algo no la dejaba seguir, y era su amiga Sora.

Después de todo, si a su amiga le gustaba el mismo chico que a ella, no podía dejar que ese sentimiento la consumiera.

Tachikawa Mimi quería saber más acerca de Taichi, conocerlo mejor, pero tenía miedo de que de verdad le gustaran más partes de él y a su gran amiga Sora la dejara a un lado, eso no lo permitiría, Mimi era lo suficientemente buena como para no hacerlo.

—¿Princesa? — Taichi la llamó haciendo que reaccionara.

—Lo siento, no tengo nada, de verdad; ¿seguimos? No quiero que se haga muy tarde — Mimi empezó a caminar para que Taichi no siguiera con el tema, si algo sabía Mimi era que tenía que hablar lo más pronto posible con Sora.

¿Y qué mejor que hablar con ella al siguiente día? Ése día se reuniría con Sora y Miyako, saldrían a pasear y de paso pasarían por la gran torre en donde habían enfrentado anteriormente a uno de los Digimon malvados.

Intentó no mostrar nada malo en su rostro, sonreía a cada momento mientras pasaba el rato con sus amigas.

A pesar de querer hablar ya con Sora, no encontraba un buen momento para hacerlo, quería hablar con ella a solas, pero no podía mientras Miyako estuviera ahí.

No le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero no quería hablar cosas tan personales de su amiga al frente de alguien más.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, entraron y enseguida Miyako quedó maravillada con la vista, tenía tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar y observaba desde las alturas todo el lugar.

En ese momento Mimi sabía que era la perfecta oportunidad para hablar con Sora.

—Oye, Sora… — La recién mencionada giró a ver a Mimi.

—¿Qué sucede? — Le preguntó al observar el rostro de su amiga, se veía algo preocupante.

—Quisiera preguntarte algo, y quiero que sea ahora que tengo la oportunidad — Le dijo Mimi, Sora la observaba con preocupación ¿qué tendría que decirle? Mimi no colocaba ese tipo de expresión al menos que fuese sumamente importante.

—Puedes decírmelo.

—¿Te gusta Taichi? — Sin vacilar, le preguntó de manera directa, Sora se impresionó por tal pregunta, no lo esperaba realmente.

—¡Chicas, vengan, no se queden allí, tienen que ver esto! — Fueron llamadas por Miyako justamente cuando Sora iba a responder, obviamente no podían ignorar a su amiga.

—¡Ya vamos! — Le respondió Mimi yendo hacia Miyako, Sora sabía que le respondería cuando estuvieran solas.

Después de la visita a la torre, decidieron comer unos helados y luego regresar a sus casas antes de que llegara la noche, cuando Miyako se separó, quedaron solamente Sora y Mimi.

Empezaron a caminar juntas un largo silencio las acompañó, Sora observaba a Mimi de reojo, pensando en qué le respondería.

—Etto, Mimi — Sora la llamó.

—Ya no tienes por qué responderme, ya sé la respuesta — Le interrumpió Mimi — Te gusta — Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa algo triste, Sora sabía que Mimi intentaba ser amable.

—Te equivocas Mimi — Articuló Sora logrando que Mimi la observara confundida — Taichi no me gusta, él es sólo mi mejor amigo, si es cierto que tenemos una estrecha relación, pero a mí… me gusta alguien más — Logró admitir Sora algo apenada, Mimi abrió sus ojos confundida ¿era verdad? ¿A Sora le gustaba alguien más? ¿Eso era posible? Pues, si era posible que a Mimi le gustara Taichi ¿por qué no Sora de alguien más?

—¿Q-qué? — Preguntó Mimi aun sin poder creerlo.

—Mimi, te seré sincera… me gusta Yamato — Confesó Sora aún más apenada, no se lo había dicho a nadie hasta ahora, Mimi no podía verse más estupefacta.

—N-nunca lo hubiera imaginado, creí que...

—¿Qué me gustaba Taichi? Es razonable, después de todo es mi mejor amigo, pero sólo eso, Mimi — Le repitió nuevamente con una sonrisa sincera.

—Y-ya veo — Sólo logró mencionar eso, ahora que sabía la verdad sobre Sora, podía aventurarse a sentir cosas por Taichi sin arrepentimientos, eso la hacía sentir muy feliz, pero ahora la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza era ¿A Taichi le gustaría Sora o sólo la veía como una mejor amiga también? Como le molestaba a la chica confundirse tanto.

Después de eso, llegó el momento en el que se separarían para irse a sus respectivas casas.

—Mimi, quiero decirte algo antes de irme — Le dijo Sora.

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó Mimi intrigada.

—No te sientas avergonzada y lucha por Taichi, es un buen chico — Le dijo Sora con una sonrisa, desde hace tiempo ya la pelirroja sabía que la pregunta de Mimi era porque sentía que estaba siendo una tercera cuando nunca fue así.

Mimi se sonrojó un poco ante eso, sólo asintió con la cabeza porque las palabras no le salían, Sora sonrió más ampliamente antes de irse.

Al siguiente día; todos pasaron nuevamente el día juntos, reencontrándose con Wizardmon y recordando Taichi que era el día de su muerte hace 3 años, recordar algo como eso la hacía sentir triste ya que nunca le gustó que los Digimon lucharan entre sí y murieran por esa causa.

Cuando regresaban a casa, después de todos aquéllos recuerdos y haber visto a Winzardmon una vez más, todos se metieron en el metro, pero por alguna razón Mimi no quería entrar allí, no quería irse a casa, aun no.

—Mimi ¿qué sucede? ¡Entra que se cerrarán las puertas! — Le apresuró Miyako.

—L-lo siento, olvidé pasar por una tienda — Se excusó con falsa pena — I-iré y luego regresaré a casa — Cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras las puertas se iban a cerrar, cuando escuchó que el metro se iba abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Taichi ahí afuera — ¿Ta-Taichi? — Nombró con dificultad — ¿P-por qué te has quedado? — Preguntó nerviosa.

—La misma razón que ayer, no te dejaré sola y menos cuando está a punto de anochecer — Respondió Taichi automáticamente — ¿A qué tienda vamos? — Le preguntó mientras se acercaba más a ella esperando una respuesta, Mimi no sabía que decir, pensaba que se quedaría sola, pero la verdad es que lo que más quería era pasar un poco de tiempo junto a Taichi.

Mientras más lo miraban sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse sin poder evitarlo.

Taichi se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dejando que su rostro se escondiera y llorara tranquila sobre su pecho.

¿Cómo podría evitar que Taichi no le gustara con tales acciones de su parte? Mimi empezó a pensar en que hubiera pasado si Sora hubiera respondido que le gustaba Taichi, aunque eso realmente no importaba. La verdad era que a Sora no le gustaba Taichi y ella podía ser libre de sentir lo que sentía por Taichi. Pero algo aun rondaba por su mente que hacía que se confundiera más.

Sabía que debía preguntarle ahora que estaban solos, pero no podía, una parte de ella tenía mucho miedo de saberlo, saber si Taichi sentía algo por Sora.

—Tranquila, Wizardmon ha descansado en paz — Le susurró Taichi consolándola, él pensaba que esa era la razón de sus lágrimas, recordar todas esas batallas y dolorosas muertes, aunque a Mimi le hiciera sentir triste eso, ella tenía muy presente que Wizardmon ha descansado en paz, la verdadera razón por la que lloraba era por sentir lo que sentía y no tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a la realidad.

En ese momento, la pureza necesitaba al valor.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo ¿qué les ha parecido? De verdad que no pude evitar imaginar este tipo de escenas entre ellos dos en este capítulo, pensaba recortarlo pero mejor publicarlo completo :3 aunque este capítulo ha sido largo no prometo que el otro lo sea! Aunque lo intentaré xD espero les haya gustado y nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo *3* ¡Viva el Michi! Hasta el próximo capítulo ;3**


	3. Sin sinceridad no hay valor

**¡Hola a todos! Quiero disculparme, la semana pasada debí de tener listo este capítulo pero la imaginación no me venía por completo, éste capítulo lo termine ayer pero hoy es que vine a hacer las correcciones para luego publicarlo! Espero me disculpen. **

**También agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Me hace muy feliz que les esté gustando de este fic, espero que éste nuevo capítulo también les agrade :3 **

**¡Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Sin sinceridad no hay valor**

Los problemas habían pasado—por ahora—después de destruir las torres de control que habían aparecido en diferentes países, los chicos regresaron a Japón. Después de hablar con su hermana, Taichi se encontraba en su habitación pensando sobre cierto tema que no tuvo tiempo de pensar por todo lo que habían ocurrido.

El portador del valor en esta ocasión no se encontraba tan feliz como de costumbre, su estado de ánimo estaba algo bajo ¿cómo no estarlo? Después de todo su primer amor estaba enamorada de su amigo y habían empezado a salir juntos, él mismo le dio su apoyo para que Sora fuera con Yamato.

Sabía que era lo correcto, sabía que no había hecho mal, había aceptado que la portadora del amor no sentía nada más que una amistad hacia él. Taichi sabía que lo superaría, tardaría un poco, pero lo haría.

Observó desde el escritorio a su compañero Digimon dormir sobre su cama y sonrió, Agumon se veía feliz al poder descansar por fin.

Cerró el cuaderno en el que estaba intentando hacer la tarea después de las vacaciones—en las cuales no pudo ni hacer la mitad—y se levantó de la silla para ir a la cocina a buscar algún aperitivo.

Busco en el refrigerador algo que pudiera beber o comer, encontró un pedazo de pastel que había quedado de navidad, se la sirvió en un plato y sirvió un poco de leche en un vaso. Cuando estuvo por meterse el primer bocado, el teléfono sonó.

—¿Quién será a esta hora? — Se preguntó mientras observaba el reloj el cual marcaba las 9 de la noche.

Antes de que el teléfono levantara a su hermana, quien, lo más seguro estaría muy cansada; y ya que sus padres no estaban en casa porque fueron a visitar a unos familiares antes de que la navidad terminara, Taichi se levantó y se dirigió hacia el teléfono.

—Buenas noches… hogar Yagami ¿quién habla? — Respondió con una voz seria.

**-o-**

Se sentía nerviosa, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, Mimi aún no había felicitado a sus amigos por la navidad, claro eso no podía ser difícil de hacer rápido, con tan solo enviar un correo a sus amigos de Japón sería perfecto, pero en ese momento ella quería poder felicitar a Taichi en persona, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo ni oír su voz, ellos chateaban, sí, pero no era lo mismo, de verdad quería verlo y estar con él.

Lastimosamente eso no sería posible ya que se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, siendo diferenciada por 14 horas de las de Japón, estaban a punto de ser las 7 de la mañana cuando en Japón ya serían las 9 de la noche.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora para al menos escuchar la voz de Taichi era llamarlo para darle Feliz Navidad, tarde pero seguro. Era algo que Mimi ya tenía planeado hacer.

Entonces ¿por qué dudaba? En ese momento se encontraba al frente del teléfono, podía simplemente marcar el número y hablar con él no era difícil ¿verdad?

Pues los nervios la traicionaban, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo ni oír su voz a causa de la gran distancia, poder aunque sea oírlo de nuevo la ponía muy nerviosa y a pensar cosas negativas.

_¿Y si está durmiendo? ¿Y si está ocupado? ¿Y si lo molesto? ¿Y si no está en casa?_ Esas más mil preguntas más rondaban por la cabeza de Mimi. Negó con su cabeza y miró con determinación el teléfono, si no lo hacía ahora, se arrepentiría, eso era algo totalmente seguro.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de casa de Taichi, no duró mucho tiempo el repique pero para Mimi fueron años, no fue hasta que escucho la voz del otro teléfono que se paralizó, ¡era la voz de Taichi! ¡Sí estaba en casa!

—Ta-Taichi, es Mimi — Logró decir algo nerviosa ¿ahora qué diría? Todas las palabras que hasta había escrito en un papel que ella diría habían sido borradas de su mente.

—¡Hey, Mimi! No esperaba que fueras tú, vaya sorpresa ¿sucedió algo? — Le preguntó Taichi ya que había pensado que quizá aún no se habría arreglado por completo el problema de las torres de control, habría algún problema o peligro en la ciudad donde ahora Mimi vivía.

—Nada de eso Tai, sólo quería llamarte para desearte una feliz navidad — Le respondió Mimi con una sonrisa que claro, Taichi no podía ver, pero se notaba su felicidad, obviamente por poder hablar por fin con el chico que le gustaba, extrañamente ya no sintió los nervios que la traicionaban.

—A-ah — La voz de Taichi se sintió algo apagada para el gusto de Mimi quien mostró una cara confundida — También te deseo feliz navidad — Era obvio cuando a Taichi le pasaba algo, él era más animado y no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para molestar a Mimi.

—Tu voz no suena nada feliz — Le dijo Mimi sonando algo molesta — Después del sacrificio que hice levantándome temprano y esperando a que llegara una buena hora para llamar — Pero claro, Mimi se había levantado como una hora antes de llamarlo y sólo para felicitarlo a él.

Mimi se sonrojó por lo antes dicho ¿Pero cómo pudo declarar eso? ¡Ahora Taichi notaría que lo hizo sólo por él!

—Jaja, lo siento princesa, no sería cordial de mi parte si no la atiendo de buena manera — Rio un poco Taichi, Mimi sonrió un poco, sabía que intentaba mostrarse feliz molestándola un poco pero era obvio que no lo estaba, Mimi empezó a pensar en las posibles causas de su desánimo.

¿Acaso era por Sora? Mimi sabía que gustaba de Yamato, pero nunca logró saber si a Taichi le gustase Sora, por culpa de su miedo a saberlo, también pudo habérselo dicho a Taichi, ya que así él sufriría menos porque no fuese correspondido, pero no podía decir algo que su mejor amiga le había confesado. A la final, Tachikawa se sintió entre la espada y la pared.

—No seas tonto, Tai — Le dijo Mimi intentando mostrar que le había creído su falsa felicidad — Dime, ¿Qué ha ocurrido en Japón mientras no he estado? — Le pregunta intentando sacar conversación y hacer que Taichi se animara aunque sea un poco, no quería mostrar ser una metiche en sus asuntos personales. Pero sí que quería saber que le ocurría y si podía ayudar, mucho más quería saberlo.

—Oh, bueno, ya sabes… muchas cosas.

Empezaron a hablar, poniéndose al día cada uno entre lo que pasaba por su alrededor, como si la distancia no importara entre su amistad, ya que podían hablar como si se vieran todos los días. Taichi se comía el pastel mientras charlaban.

—¿Estás comiendo? ¡es de mala educación hacer eso mientras hablas por teléfono! — Le regañó Mimi provocando que Taichi riera un poco.

—No podía dejar ese pastel solo y se desperdiciara, estaba a punto de comérmelo cuando llamaste y me lo traje conmigo — Le dijo para después meterse otro bocado y molestar más a Mimi — Ya terminé, espera un momento, llevo el plato.

Mientras Taichi llevaba el plato a la cocina y se bebía el vaso con leche, Mimi pensaba en que Taichi podía llegar a hacer muchas cosas que la molestaran, pero también hacer cosas tiernas que la embelesaban, quizá muchas personas podían llegar a hacer lo mismo, pero no conquistaban a Mimi como lo hacía Taichi—Aunque este no se diera cuenta de ello—. Mimi sabía a la perfección que no estaba equivocada, realmente le gustaba Taichi, todo de él—hasta sus bromas—le gustaba.

—Ya volví — Avisó Taichi dejando que Mimi dejara de divagar en sus pensamientos.

Siguieron hablando sobre sus diferentes ocurrencias, Mimi agradecía haber tenido el valor de poder llamarlo.

—Ah y Sora sale con Yamato — Taichi informó, en ese momento Mimi lo supo, la razón de que Taichi no fuera el de siempre y estuviese actuando era por Sora. Desde hace unos días que Mimi no se enviaba correos con Sora, por eso aún no sabía que salía con Yamato.

A Taichi siempre le ha gustado Sora, la portadora de la pureza no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, ya que sabía que sería casi imposible que él pudiera sentir algo por ella. Aun así, ella no lo dejaría por nada del mundo, sabía que debía estar con él aunque sea como apoyo.

—¿Y cómo te sientes por eso? — Le preguntó con su rostro algo triste, su voz seria y fría, Taichi lo notó así que colocó una cara de extrañeza ante su pregunta.

—¿Cómo qué "cómo me siento por eso"? — Dijo confuso — Sora y Yamato se ven felices juntos, y yo estoy bien por eso — Intentó responder a su pregunta de manera precisa.

—Taichi no tienes por qué mentirme, sé que no te sientes bien — Taichi abrió sus ojos como platos al oír tales palabras de Mimi, en todo este tiempo había disimulado muy bien su desánimo, y hasta ahora sólo ella había podido descubrirlo — Desde que te di feliz navidad lo sé, Tai, en este momento no estás demostrando tener valor, tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo — Las palabras de Mimi tenían tazón, Taichi lo sabía a la perfección, sabía que no estaba demostrando para nada tener valor, el valor no se trataba de ocultar tus sentimientos, ser sincero consigo mismo y los demás también se trataba de tener valor.

—Mimi yo… no sé si sea realmente maduro lo que te voy a decir en este momento — Logró decir Taichi con su voz algo apagada.

—Te oigo, Tai, después de todo, estoy aquí para escucharte en todo lo que necesites — Admitió Mimi, sin nada de vergüenza, quería ser el apoyo de Taichi, quería ayudarlo.

—No me siento bien Mimi, me siento realmente mal — Mimi lo escuchaba con toda su atención — Me gusta Sora — Aquéllas palabras propiamente oídas de Taichi habían penetrado profundamente en el corazón de Mimi, sintió que ella tampoco estaba bien, pero no podía abandonar a Taichi por eso — Pero no puedo ser un egoísta y no permitir que no esté con quien ella ha escogido, menos si sé que es una buena persona, Yamato es muy buena persona — Cada palabra que decía Taichi eran lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Mimi, era bueno que no pudieran verse en ese momento.

Ella no era la única, Taichi también lloraba pero era mucho más sentido porque era quien hablaba con su voz quebrada mientras Mimi silenciosamente lo oía hablar y desahogarse.

—No puedo decir que no estoy feliz por ella, si lo estoy… pero…

—Se siente muy triste no ser correspondido — Terminó de decir Mimi mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

—Así es, pero… ¿sabes algo? Me siento muy bien al poder hablar contigo sobre esto, Mimi — Admitió Taichi logrando que Mimi abriera sus ojos por la sorpresa — Siento que… nadie podía escucharme más que tú — Taichi sonreía mientras le decía aquéllas palabras, Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no esperaba que algo así ocurriera.

Taichi sentía que podía confiar en la portadora de la pureza, quien le abrió los ojos y lo animó a desahogarse con ella, siendo totalmente sincero ante lo que sentía.

Mimi sonrió un poco ante aquéllas palabras, sus ojos mostraban un brillo especial, a pesar de saber que Taichi no le correspondía, que le gustaba su mejor amiga, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por sus palabras, de alguna forma se sintió mucho más arriba de lo esperado.

—Estaré para ti cuando me necesites, Tai, siempre recuerda que todo puede mejorar — Le animó mucho más Mimi.

Taichi sonrió ante las palabras de Mimi, sintió que podían entenderse ambos, que su amistad había aumentado y sólo por una llamada de feliz navidad que seguramente Mimi ya le había hecho a los demás y no sólo a él.

Pero estaba equivocado, Mimi sólo había felicitado a Taichi, sólo lo había llamado especialmente a él.

—Gracias, Mimi, gracias por llamarme y acordarte de mí.

—N-no seas tonto, no me olvidaría de ti, después de todo fuiste el primero a quien llamé.

—¿Eh? — Taichi parpadeó varias veces ante lo expuesto por la chica.

Mimi midió sus palabras antes dicha y se sonrojó de sobre manera — ¡Mi-mira lo tarde que es, debes ir a dormir Taichi, es muy tarde! — Exclamó sin ni siquiera ver el reloj, pero realmente había pasado una hora desde que empezaron a hablar.

Taichi se fijó que ya eran las 10 de la noche — Es cierto, y me siento algo cansado — Logró distraerse Taichi — Entonces, ¿hablamos después, princesa?

Mimi rio un poco, aunque Taichi hubiese estado triste se veía ahora más animado, esta vez la palabra "princesa" había sido dicha con más cariño — Sí, hablamos después — Le dijo Mimi con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojada.

**-o-**

Taichi colgó el teléfono después de despedirse de Mimi, de verdad se sintió muy animado después de ser sincero y decirle todo lo que sentía.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se destinó a acostarse en su cama, sonrió complacido pensando en lo inocente y buena persona que podía llegar a ser Mimi.

Quizá la portadora de la pureza si podía llegar a ser alguien más especial para el portador del valor.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Otra de las escenas que he logrado imaginar en Digimon Adventure 02, ahora Taichi ya está sintiendo mucho más cariño hacia Mimi, espero les haya gustado el capítulo de esta linda pareja, nos leemos luego! Espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo T3T**


	4. Chocolates

**¡Hola a todos! Realmente quiero disculparme por la tardanza, la imaginación no me llegaba aunque aun siento que no quedó como esperaba, pero pienso que llegué a lo que quería llegar, espero les guste este capítulo, muchas gracias a quienes me siguen y leen este fic! Y a sus lindos comentarios también :3 disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Chocolates**

No era algo tan difícil lo que Mimi quería hacer, comprar chocolates para el chico que le gustaba sonaba como una misión realmente sencilla.

Pues estaba equivocada.

Comenzando con ir de compras con sus amigas por el día de San Valentín.

—¿Qué chocolate se ve mejor? — Preguntó Hikari al ver tantos chocolates para escoger.

—Eso depende como le guste a quien se lo darás — Responde Sora, mientras tomaba cierta cantidad de chocolate sin dudarlo.

Cuando logran fijarse ambas, Mimi colocaba cada chocolate que encontraba sobre su cesta de compras.

—¿Mimi no estás llevando muchos? — Pregunta Hikari sorprendida.

La portadora de la pureza, se tensa ¿qué se supone debía decirles? No podía admitir abiertamente que eran para el hermano de Hikari. Aunque ahora formaba una amistad más grande con el portador del valor, seguía sin saber que chocolate darle.

—B-bueno, es que no son sólo para Taichi y los demás, sino para mis amigos de América — Se excusa sintiéndose torpe, había dicho el nombre de Taichi tan obviamente como si fueran solamente para él—algo que no era mentira—.

—Oh, ya veo — Responde Hikari con una sonrisa, haciendo parecer que le había creído, eso era suficiente para Mimi quien se decía a si misma que estaba salvada.

—Bueno ¿nos vamos? Ya hemos comprado todo — Les dice Mimi dejando su nerviosismo.

—Sí, claro, vamos a la caja — Afirma Sora empezando a dirigirse para pagar.

Ya en la caja, cada quien sacó su parte de dinero para pagar y después salir de la tienda.

—Sora, ¿harás chocolates caseros? — Le pregunta Hikari mientras iban caminando por la ciudad.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-qué te hace pensar eso? — Le pregunta Sora muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Es de esperarse. Después de todo sales con Yamato ¿verdad? — Le dice Hikari con inocencia — Resultó realmente inesperado, además compraste revistas para prepararlos.

Mientras Sora intentaba cambiar el tema de conversación, Mimi se encontraba sumamente pensativa ¿chocolates caseros? Sonaba una magnífica idea, dicen que, cuando son caseros el sentimiento que se transmite en un día como lo es el 14 de febrero era mucho más profundos y notables.

—¿Entonces quieren ir a comer algo antes de ir a casa? — Preguntó Sora siguiendo en su falso intento por cambiar el tema.

—¡Es una excelente idea, chocolates caseros! — Exclamó Mimi sorprendiendo a Sora y Hikari quienes la vieron extrañada, Mimi se dio cuenta y los nervios llegaron a ella — Claro, que Sora le haga chocolates a Yamato quiere decir que ella lo quiere mucho… ¿verdad? — Intentó salvarse de que no la descubrieran, aunque era obvio que ocultara algo.

—Pues claro, es lo que le digo a Sora — Respondió Hikari al parecer simulando que le creyó a Mimi.

—¡Chicas, paren con eso! — Imploró Sora perdiendo la paciencia.

Cuando por fin le hicieron caso a Sora, se dispusieron a ir a comer y a pasar un buen rato de amigas, mientras Mimi pensaba como ahora haría esos chocolates.

Después de todo ella no era muy buena en la cocina.

—Mimi, te ves muy distante ¿sucede algo? — Preguntó Hikari notando lo pensativa que estaba Mimi.

—Ah, no es nada, este pastel está muy rico — Responde con una sonrisa menos despreocupada, Sora se le quedó mirando sin creerle, sabía cuál era su problema.

O más bien: El protagonista de su problema.

Una larga conversación se hizo entre aquéllas tres chicas, para después dirigirse hacia sus hogares, aún era temprano como para hacer los chocolates y regalarlos a su ser querido.

—Aquí nos separamos, nos vemos chicas — Les avisó Hikari.

—¿Y Taichi no piensa bajar a saludar? — Preguntó Sora en tono de broma, pero más que nada era por Mimi quien sentía su corazón palpitar rápidamente al escuchar el solo nombre del chico.

—Me dijo que dormiría, creo que la falta de sueño por los exámenes finales lo tienen mal — Respondió Hikari algo apenada.

—Ah, ya veo, entonces será después, vamos Mimi — Le dice su mejor amiga mientras la toma del hombro.

—S-sí, adiós Hikari — Se despide con desilusión.

Y así Sora y Mimi siguieron caminando.

—Sabes, deberías hacer chocolates e ir donde Taichi.

—¡¿Q-qué?! — Exclamó Mimi con un alto sonrojo al escuchar a su amiga Sora decir tales palabras.

—Sabes que no puedes ocultarlo conmigo.

—L-lo sé, es sólo que… quiero hacerle chocolates caseros pero no sé hacerlos… — Le dijo algo tímida Mimi.

—Ten — En ese momento Sora sacó una de las revistas que compró para hacer chocolates — Sabía que necesitaría una extra — Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Kyaa, Sora eres la mejor! — Exclamó con mucha felicidad Mimi y abrazaba a su amiga — ¡Prepararé los mejores chocolates para Taichi!

—Así me gusta, no tengas vergüenza y ten el valor de dárselos — Le animo la portadora del amor.

—Mira quien habla — Dijo Mimi más animada — quien cambia el tema cada vez que hablamos de su relación con Yamato — Terminó de decir con picardía.

—¡Si-silencio! — Exclamó Sora logrando que Mimi riera por sus expresiones.

Sora sonrió. Le gustaba ver a su amiga de vuelta.

La sonrisa de Mimi no podía ser más entusiasta, en ese momento se encontraba haciendo los chocolates para Taichi, siguiendo cada uno de los pasos que la revista indicaba, agradeció mucho haber comprado muchos ingredientes que ni sabía para que servían pero eran los necesarios para la preparación de lo que planeaba hacer.

Hizo varias galletas de formas, muffin y varios chocolates más, ¿de verdad le daría todo eso a Taichi?

—¿Debería darle menos? — Cuando se dio cuenta tenía una gran cantidad de chocolates hechos — Creo que he exagerado un poco con mi emoción… — Mencionó apenada.

A la final tomó un poco de cada cosa, los colocó en una bolsita de regalo pequeña pero muy linda color transparente y con estrellas en su alrededor.

Cuando vio el reloj observó que eran las 3 de la tarde — Ya debe estar despierto…

O por lo menos eso esperaba ella, con emoción y algo de nervios dentro de ella salió del departamento y se dirigió hacia el de Taichi.

Cada minuto que pasaba era eterno para ella, quería verlo y poder ver su cara cuando reciba sus chocolates, quería saber si le gustarían ya que los había hecho con mucho esfuerzo y entusiasmo, nunca le había entusiasmado tanto la cocina como ahora.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento de la familia Yagami, se tensó, había llegado el paso más difícil.

Tragó saliva — Tú puedes Mimi — Con mucho valor tocó el timbre.

No pasó ni un minuto—Aunque Mimi sintió horas pasar—cuando abrieron la puerta.

Y no era nadie más que Tai.

—¿Mimi? — Dice algo sorprendido dejando atrás lo dormido que estaba.

—¿Esa es la cálida bienvenida que me das? Después de que viene especialmente a verte a ti — Le dice Mimi en tono de broma.

—Jaja, lo siento princesa, si me dices que tienes preparo una alfombra roja para que pases — Le responde Taichi siguiendo la broma.

—¡Muy gracioso Taichi! — Exclama Mimi, sí, ese era el Tai que le gustaba tanto.

—Lo siento, pasa — Y así termina de abrir la puerta y le da espacio para que Mimi pasara y así se sentaron ambos en el sofá — Tenía tiempo sin verte, he echado mucho de menos hacerte enojar en persona — Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Jaja, eres un tonto, pero también he extrañado tus bromas — Intentó ser lo más natural posible — N-no creas que no vine hasta aquí sin traerte algo — Se sonrojó un poco cuando mostró la bolsa llena de chocolates.

—¿Son para mí? — Preguntó dudoso Taichi, ellos habían estado hablando mucho más por correo y se habían hecho más amigos, pero aun así le extrañaba un presente especialmente para él.

—Así es, especialmente para ti — Le sonríe Mimi y le colocaba la bolsa en sus manos — Pruébalos — Pidió.

Taichi sin dudarlo abrió la bolsa y tomó una galleta para luego comerla, Mimi se sentía nerviosa ¿y si no le gustaban? Era lo que se preguntaba.

—¡Está delicioso! — Exclamó entusiasmado y tomando otra galleta.

—¿D-de verdad? Los hice yo… — Admitió Mimi muy feliz por cómo veía a Taichi comer de sus chocolates.

—¡Pues deberías ser cocinera! — Le dijo mientras masticaba otra galleta, Mimi no podía creer que Taichi dijeras tales palabras ¿Mimi como cocinera? Eso nunca lo había llegado a pensar.

Pero le gustaba la idea, que sus chocolates le parecieran deliciosos la hacían sentir muy feliz.

—¡Taichi no comas con la boca llena! — Le regañó Mimi.

—Lo siento, es que están muy sabrosas — Le dijo Taichi mientras seguía con la comida en la boca.

—¡Que no lo hagas o te quito los demás chocolates! — Cuando Mimi intentó quitarle la bolsa Taichi no la dejó porque la aparto subiendo el brazo.

—¡No, son mías! — Le dijo divertido.

—Yo te las di, puedo quitártelas cuando quiera — Le dijo Mimi intentando alcanzar los chocolates.

—¿Hermano hay visitas? — Cuando Mimi volteó observó a Hikari algo dormida saliendo de su habitación y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en una posición muy vergonzosa encima de Taichi en el sofá intentando quitarle los chocolates.

—¡Hi-Hikari! — Exclamó Mimi apartándose de Taichi, Hikari los observó extrañada.

—Oh, Mimi ¿viniste a visitar a mi hermano? — Pregunta sonriendo.

—¡Yo sólo pasaba a saludar, y ya debo irme! — Se excusó para levantarse del sofá enseguida — ¡Adiós, nos vemos luego, byebye!

Y así se fue muy rápido, habría querido pasar más tiempo con Taichi, pero le había dado pena que Hikari los hubiese visto en tal situación.

—¿Y esos chocolates? — Preguntó Hikari.

—Me los regaló Mimi — Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se comía un muffin.

Y ahí las sospechas de Hikari habían sido respondidas. Sonrió para sí misma, lo más probable Taichi ni se había dado cuenta del significado de esos chocolates.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo, espero les haya gustado, aquí quise ver que en el futuro Mimi se inspiró a estudiar gastronomía gracias a Taichi :D (por lo menos me pareció muy lindo esa parte) también me inspiré en el CD drama "Michi e no Armor Shinka" obvio, no lo coloqué todo igual, sólo tomé algunas partes jeje, espero les haya gustado nwn nos leemos después! **


	5. Día Blanco

**¡Hola! De verdad quiero disculparme por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada y ahora realmente no sé ni como pude terminar de escribir, tengo 3 días o más intentando terminar este capítulo T_T espero les guste y disculpen mi tardanza, pero es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? **

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Día Blanco**

La habitación de Taichi era un desastre, ropa tirada siendo esparcida por todo el lugar ya que Taichi la tiraba, y cuando encontraba algo que veía acorde lo colocaba en una maleta.

¿Quién iba a pensar que sus padres ganarían 4 boletos para viajar a Estados Unidos llegando casi a la mitad de Marzo? Agradecía que había terminado sus exámenes finales de trimestre, aunque la noticia fue conocida por Taichi ése mismo día y el boleto indicaba que era para el día de mañana. Razón por la cual, estaba muy apurado haciendo las maletas.

No todo era malo, Taichi estaba muy entusiasmado de poder viajar a Estados Unidos, además de tener vacaciones podía encontrarse con Mimi, la cual tenía casi un mes sin poder verla—Ya que sólo sabía de ella por correo—.

Con la mayoría de su ropa tirada y una maleta mal acomodada, Taichi se acuesta sobre su cama donde había mucha ropa acumulada — ¿Qué estará haciendo la princesa? — Se pregunta en un susurro, tenía tiempo sin sentir aquél entusiasmo por ver a una persona, de la nada, se levantó rápidamente con sorpresa al recordar algo — ¡Aún no le he avisado que voy! — Rápidamente Taichi se dirigió hacia la computadora la cual estaba apagada, la prendió y esperó impaciente a que terminara de cargar, enserio, cada vez que Taichi quería las cosas rápido las cosas se prestaban para que eso no ocurriera.

¡Por fin! La computadora se había terminado de encender, cuando abrió el correo pudo ver que había llegado un nuevo mensaje de Mimi, rápidamente lo abrió y leyó:

"El día de hoy ha estado muy cálido, las flores se ven muy hermosas, ¡no sabes cuánto te extraño!"

Taichi sonrió ante eso último dicho, aunque no lo supiera, a Mimi le había costado mucho escribir esa última parte de lo leído.

"Hoy, después de clases la pasé con mis amigos, Michael te manda saludos."

Por alguna razón Taichi sintió algo extraño retorciéndose en su estómago, su sonrisa se había marchado y sólo por leer el nombre de Michael ¿Acaso eran celos?

"A pesar de haber pasado un buen rato con mis amigos de aquí, me hacen mucha falta tú y los demás, mis amigos de Japón, no los cambio por nada."

Taichi sonrió nuevamente, que bien se sentía cuando Mimi admitía que lo extrañaba, claro que a sus demás amigos también.

"Espero nos veamos pronto, byebye. Abrazos y besos. Mimi T."

El moreno se quedó pensando en que responderle, siempre o hacía, como si esperara a que toda la escritura saliera perfecta. Analizaba cada palabra que le decía para luego dar una respuesta.

"Aquí hace un poco de frío, pero no me quejo. Los árboles de cerezo me recuerdan mucho a ti, sería fantástico que los vieras conmigo ya que yo también te extraño."

—Oh, vamos ¿de verdad no me puede salir algo mejor? — Se dijo algo apenado por todo lo que había escrito, después de todo Taichi no servía para ser romántico.

"También mándale saludos a Michael de mi parte."

Escribió sólo por decirlo ya que era lo menos importante desde su punto de vista.

"A nosotros también nos haces mucha falta, en especial a mí ¿sabes lo aburrido que es no tener a una princesa a quien molestar?"

A veces Taichi no medía las cosas que decía, rio un poco al imaginar la cara de Mimi al leer eso.

"Pues, te tengo una sorpresa, mis padres ganaron 4 boletos para ir a Estados Unidos, mañana estaré subiendo a un avión para ir directamente hacia allá. Lo más probable llegue en horas de la mañana a Estados Unidos."

Tanto pensar casi se le había olvidado el propósito mayor de escribirle y era avisarle que iría a Estados Unidos.

"¡Así que nos veremos allá! Abrazos y besos para la princesa. Taichi Y."

Esa última parte dudo mucho en si enviarla o no, después de todo aún era como un niño, cuando se trataba de decir cosas así.

—¿Hermano, ya terminaste de hacer la maleta? — Su hermana Hikari quien para Taichi había aparecido de la nada, lo asusto tanto que había terminado por enviar el mensaje, mostrando una cara en blanco y con la boca abierta — ¿Le estabas enviando un correo a Mimi? — Le preguntó Hikari al ver la cara que para ella era muy graciosa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — Le respondió algo frustrado por haber enviado tal mensaje vergonzoso, debió pensarlo mejor.

—Lo digo porque… mañana vamos a Estados Unidos, lo más seguro quieras avisarle — Dijo disimulando que no conocía el hecho de que Taichi siempre le escribía a Mimi.

—A-ah, sí… Eso mismo hice — Dijo en una sonrisa nerviosa, Hikari por su parte sonrió, su hermano nervioso era muy divertido.

—Sabes, llegaremos a Estados Unidos cuando aquí en Japón es 14 de Marzo.

—¿Qué tiene el 14 de Marzo de especial? — Preguntó Taichi.

—Es el día en el que los chicos agradecen los chocolates que el 14 de Febrero las chicas les regalaron — Dijo en resumen, su hermano era muy ingenuo en estos temas así que necesitaba algo de ayuda indirecta — Deberías regalarle algo a Mimi, ya que te dio chocolates.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Mimi también merece algo, ¿pero qué podría darle?

—Eso tienes que pensarlo tú ¿qué le gustaría?

—Tú eres chica, debes conocer más sobre esto además tienes que ayudar a tu hermano.

—Ya te he ayudado, el resto piénsalo tú — Le dijo con una sonrisa Hikari antes de irse.

Genial, Taichi ni sabía en que lo había ayudado y ahora se encontraba en un dilema, tenía solamente lo que quedaba de ése día para poder comprarle algo, ya que a la mañana siguiente se iría a Estados Unidos.

Taichi debía ir de compras rápidamente y para eso necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Y por qué estamos aquí? — Preguntó Yamato quien estaba junto a Sora con expresiones confundidas en el centro comercial.

—Porque necesito que me ayuden con un regalo para Mimi — Dijo sin sermonear sorprendiendo a ambos.

—¿Para Mimi? — Preguntó Yamato aun sin captarlo por completo.

—¿Es por el 14 de marzo? — Preguntó Sora, Taichi asintió provocando que ambos sonrieran, ya habían captado toda la situación.

—Sigo sin entender porque necesitas ayuda, deberías tener una idea de que comprarle — Le dijo Yamato.

—Sora conoce lo suficiente a Mimi como para saber que le gustaría, y tú seguramente has comprado cosas para Sora así que también puedes servirme — Con ese simple comentario de parte de Taichi logró que ambos se sonrojaran.

—Aun así debes conocerla y saber que le gusta ¿no? — Mencionó Yamato.

—Debes tener presente que Mimi es una chica muy femenina, de todos modos pienso que lo que tú le regales a ella le gustará — Le menciona Sora, de verdad sabía que Mimi se alegraría aunque Taichi le regalara una flor, no debía ser algo muy grande, con el simple detalle de su parte podía sacarle una gran sonrisa.

—¿Enserio lo crees? — Preguntó, al parecer se tomaba el tema muy enserio. Sora asintió segura de sí misma — De acuerdo, ¡aun así me acompañaran a las tiendas!

Y así mismo fue, Yamato y Sora acompañaban a Taichi quien al entrar a varias tiendas no lograba decidirse. Era peor que una chica escogiendo el vestido para una fiesta, pero eso hacía notar que al chico realmente le importaba.

—¿Por qué comprar un regalo es tan difícil? — Mencionó cansado mientras caminaba por todo el centro comercial junto a sus amigos.

—Creo que tú lo haces difícil — Dijo con una sonrisa Sora.

—A la final terminarás comprando algo que no te convenza del todo — Mencionó Yamato muy cansado.

En ese momento Taichi se paró en una tienda de joyería, observando una hermosa pulsera color dorado con varias flores rosadas guindando en ella, no sabía porque, pero sentía que ese era el regalo ideal, algo sencillo pero bonito a la vez.

Algo que lo había dejado sin dinero.

—¿Estás seguro que no te arrepientes de comprarlo? — Preguntó Yamato.

—Totalmente.

Cuando la noche llegó, la familia Yagami se había ido hacia el aeropuerto, Taichi se sentía acelerado era como si el tiempo pasara tan lento que no lo soportaba, estar en un avión tanto tiempo lo volvería loco, ya quería llegar a Estados Unidos.

Taichi aprovechó el tiempo que tenía para dormir, aunque despertó 3 horas antes de llegar a Estados Unidos, viajar en avión no era lo suyo. Se colocó a escuchar música mientras el tiempo pasaba y se quedaba dormido nuevamente.

—Taichi levántate, ya llegamos — Su madre empezó a moverlo hasta que se levantó de un solo golpe golpeando su cabeza con el asiento de adelante.

Se quejó de dolor y sobó su cabeza, después se recordó que estaba en el avión y se levantó rápidamente.

—¡¿Por qué seguimos aquí?! ¡Vámonos! — Taichi se sintió libre ya que por fin podía estirar las piernas y sentir el aire fresco, vio su reloj y eran las 12:00 PM.

—¡Hermano no te apresures recuerda que vamos juntos!

Taichi volteó y observó a su familia, sonrió apenado, de verdad lo había olvidado. Tanto era el esmero por llegar o más bien, por estar más cerca de ver a Mimi.

—¡Taichi! ¡Hikari! — Cuando menos lo esperaban, la voz de Mimi fue escuchada por la familia Yagami quienes cargaban ya sus maletas.

—¡Mimi! — Exclamaron ambos hermanos, y se terminaron de acercar a ella.

Taichi dejó sus maletas en el suelo para poder abrazar a Mimi quien se sorprendió por tal acción de su parte, pero no le molestó en lo absoluto y también lo abrazó, era la primera vez que se sentía tan cercana a un chico —No pensé que te vería aquí — Admitió el moreno.

—Oh, vamos, ¿me dices que vienes para acá y no voy a darte la bienvenida? — Le dijo en tono burlón guiñándole el ojo — ¿Cómo estás Hikari? — Enseguida fue a abrazarla a ella también.

—Muy bien — Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días señores Yagami — Les dijo amablemente y ambos la saludaron igualmente.

—Estás hermosa Mimi, has cambiado bastante, claro siempre has sido una hermosa chica — Le alagó la señora Yagami — Serás una linda esposa — Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Mimi del sólo hecho de pensar que la madre del chico que le gustaba la halagaba de tal manera.

Mimi acompañó a la familia hasta el hotel donde se hospedarían, también les recomendó los mejores lugares para comer e ir de turismo. Aprovecharon después para salir a almorzar todos juntos, al llegar cierta hora de la tarde Hikari distrajo a sus padres para dejar a Taichi y Mimi pasar un tiempo juntos, además su hermano tenía que entregarle el regalo—El cual esperaba no se le hubiese olvidado—.

—Espero te estés divirtiendo — Le dijo Mimi mientras le ofrecía una bebida a Taichi y se sentaba a su lado.

—Estados Unidos es un buen lugar, me gusta — Le respondió Taichi mientras tomaba la bebida y miraba a Mimi, ahora que la podía ver completamente bien notó lo bonita que se veía — En definitiva me gusta más tu cabello natural, no deberías teñirlo — lo había dicho inconscientemente, provocando que la chica se sonrojara de sobremanera, bajo su mirada y empezó a jugar con su cabello nerviosa.

—¿Enserio? G-gracias — Respondió con timidez, no estaba acostumbrada a que Taichi la halagara sin que luego arruinara el momento con alguna de sus bromas, esta vez no fue así y le gustó mucho, se veía tranquila pero por dentro sólo corría de la emoción.

En eso Taichi había medido sus palabras y le habían entrado los nervios y timidez, desvió su mirada al reloj que marcaba las 7:00 horas de la tarde, empezó a recordar que en Japón serían aproximadamente las 9:00 horas de la mañana aproximadamente y sería 14 de Marzo.

Un momento, ¿14 de Marzo? ¡Taichi aún no le había dado el regalo a Mimi! Claro, no es como si hubiera tenido tiempo con su familia allí. Debía dárselo rápido antes de que llegaran.

Revisó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta viendo que ahí estaba la caja con su regalo. Ahora Taichi debía sacar valor para hablarle ahora después de lo que antes le dijo, y el hecho de que Mimi estuviera silenciosa—algo extraño en ella—no lo ayudaba.

Sólo tenía que decirle, se tenían confianza ¿Por qué el nerviosismo?

—Está empezando a hacer algo de frío — Fue Mimi quien rompió el silencio provocando que Taichi volteara y viera como se abrazaba a ella misma, en ese momento ella también guio su mirada a él.

—Ah, sí, es cierto — Dijo para luego reír nerviosamente.

Mimi lo seguía mirando y él no podía más con ello, lo confundía.

En ese momento Taichi para aligerar sus nervios colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Mimi y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que la cabeza de Mimi quedara sobre el hombro de Taichi, algo brusco y a la vez tierno de su parte.

El corazón de Mimi empezó a latir rápidamente al igual que Taichi.

—Así no sentirás tanto frío — Le dijo Taichi lo más neutral que pudo.

—G-gracias, Tai — Le dijo Mimi con un notorio sonrojo.

—¿Sabes? Hoy es 14 de Marzo en Japón — Le mencionó el moreno.

—Así es, son 14 horas de diferencia — Dijo Mimi, la felicidad que tenía era tan grande que la había hecho olvidar lo que significaba eso.

—Pues el día de hoy los hombres le regalan a las mujeres como agradecimiento por el 14 de Febrero ¿no? — Mimi se quedó muda cuando dijo eso, levantó un poco su cabeza y observó a Taichi quien sacaba algo de su chaqueta — Por eso te he comprado algo, ten — Ahí mismo le mostró una cajita muy linda color verde con un lazo blanco.

—Ta-Taichi ¿de verdad eso es para mí? — Preguntó sin poder creerlo, jamás pensó que recibiría tal detalle de su parte.

—Así es, ¡no sabes lo que me costó escogerlo! — Exclamó — Tómalo.

Mimi obedeció con timidez y tomo la cajita, ahí mismo la abrió y vio el brazalete color dorado con flores rosadas guindando en ella, sus ojos se iluminaron haciendo notar que si le había gustado.

—¡Es hermoso, gracias Taichi! — Le dijo con la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto Taichi, no sabía porque pero le había alegrado que le hubiese gustado el regalo que él mismo escogió.

—Qué bueno, ya pensaba que a la princesa le hubiese gustado algo más fino y costoso — Le dijo de broma, esas bromas que ya hacían falta.

Mimi rio ante eso — Eres un tonto — En ese momento para sorpresa de Taichi había recibido un beso en la mejilla provocando que se sonrojara un poco y quedara en blanco — Las princesas recompensan a su caballero con un beso — Mimi intentaba no mostrar nerviosismo, pero por dentro estaba rodando de lo nerviosa y apenada.

Pero Taichi le gustaba mucho y debía demostrárselo, aunque él era tan distraído como para no darse cuenta a primeras.

Pero si algo era cierto y ambos se daban cuenta, era que su relación estaba mejorando cada vez más.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y mi esfuerzo no haya sido en vano (Aunque me haya tardado 1 mes con la continuación TT_TT) Espero en el próximo capítulo no me tarde, pero eso no depende de mí u.u entonces, nos leemos luego! **


	6. Regreso

**¡Hola! ¿cómo están? De verdad me siendo muy apenada por lo mucho que he tardado escribiendo, y por si fuera poco, he traído la continuación pero ha quedado realmente corta! D: De verdad lo siendo xD, ciertamente, he tenido muchas ocupaciones, y también me he quedado sin mucha inspiración, pero pienso que ya está regresando un poco ;3 además, no me gusta dejar fics sin terminar xD espero que, a pesar de lo corto, les guste éste capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Regreso**

Mimi había regresado a Japón; después de la batalla con Diablomon, los niños elegidos decidieron pasar tiempo juntos, a fin de celebrar su triunfo y divertirse; además, tenían tiempo sin realmente reunirse todos juntos.

Decidieron ese día hacer un picnic en el Parque, Mimi había traído muchos poster hechos por ella misma, en donde la misma había recibido comentarios muy positivos de parte de sus compañeros, especialmente de Taichi.

Taichi…

Muchos empezaron a darse cuenta de la gran cercanía que empezaron a tener Mimi y Taichi, hasta el punto en que llegaron a pensar en que eran pareja, porque vamos, muchos meses atrás estos dos hablaban muy poco, y de un día para otro Mimi hasta lograba reírse de los chistes Taichi, se enojaba a veces sí, pero no como lo hacía antes. Era muy notable la gran diferencia.

Después de la reunión, Taichi había accedido a acompañar a Mimi a su casa, invitándola a salir en el proceso.

¿Una cita? No, era una salida de amigos.

O por lo menos eso querían aparentar.

—¡Taichi, comes demasiado! — Exclamó mientras veía como se atragantaba todo lo que había pedido en la cafetería.

—¿Por qué crees que serás mi esposa en el futuro? Cocinas delicioso — Le dijo mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

Mimi se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el moreno, él siempre jugaba con ella de esa manera, con bromas que la hacían sentir apenada, porque ella cada vez caía más ilusionada, y que Taichi dijera ese tipo de cosas como _broma_ a veces la hacían sentir triste.

Pero luego se le pasaba al ver como Taichi lo remediaba con cualquier otra broma tonta, como el hecho de que acababa de ahogarse por comer muy rápido.

Le dio varios golpes en la espalda para ayudarlo mientras se reía — Te he dicho mil veces que dejes de comer tan rápido.

Salieron a varios lugares, y al momento de regresar, Taichi como era de costumbre la acompañó a su vivienda, en donde lo invitó a pasar para ver una película.

Taichi se sentó sobre el sofá mientras Mimi preparaba las palomitas, el chico pensó que se estaba tardando mucho, por lo que decidió ir a molestarla un rato, en ese momento Mimi ya venía caminando o mejor dicho corriendo con las palomitas, al momento de abrir la puerta ambos tropezaron y cayeron al suelo, lastimosamente todas las palomitas habían caído de su plato, y Mimi estaba encima de Taichi.

—¡Oh, Dios, las palomitas! — Exclamó Mimi para luego darse cuenta de la situación incómoda — ¡Lo siento Taichi! — Ésta intentó levantarse pero el Yagami no la dejó, la aprisionó con sus brazos y esta no reacciono más, hasta que con sus manos las llevó hacia su camisa la cual apretujó.

¿Qué se supone debía hacer en ese tipo de situación?

Taichi estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero fueron interrumpidos por la puerta, la cual empezaba a abrirse, ciertamente, esta vez los padres de Mimi también habían venido a Japón.

—¡Mimi, ya llegamos!

Ambos rápidamente se separaron y empezaron a recoger su desastre, intentando evitar hablar de lo que había acabado de ocurrir. Ambos totalmente sonrojados, intentaron no demostrar sus nervios hacia los señores Tachikawa, ya que sólo iban a ver una película, _sólo_ eso.

Y terminaron por ver la película todos juntos, ambos se miraban de simuladamente, intentando no ser descubiertos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y que pronto regrese yo con la continuación con menos retrasos ;3 ¡Nos leemos luego!**


	7. Cumpleaños

**¡Oh, Dios, he regresado con la continuación un poco más rápido! Este ha salido más largo que el anterior, pero sigue estando un poco corto XD, lo lamento por eso! Aun así espero les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Cumpleaños**

* * *

—Y dime cariño, ¿ya decidiste qué quieres de cumpleaños? — Preguntó su madre con emoción.

—Mmm —Lo pensó varias veces, para vacilar un poco — Quiero ir a Japón.

¿Y por qué no? Era el día de su cumpleaños después de todo, un fin de semana en Japón no era mala idea, mucho menos cuando la joven iba bien en sus estudios. Así vería a sus amigos nuevamente, después de largos meses, pero sobre todo veía a su líder.

Cuando el avión llegó, ya sus todos sus amigos se encontraban con una sonrisa esperándola—sin importar que era muy temprano—.

Mimi salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa, siendo recibida primeramente por las chicas, quienes la abrazaron automáticamente— ¡Los extrañé! —Manifestó con gran alegría, Mimi en definitiva era la persona más expresiva.

Seguidamente, la chica castaña se apresuró a abrazar a Taichi, a quien tanto había extrañado, nuevamente sus compañeros experimentaron ese sentimiento de _algo pasa aquí_, que era tan obvio en la atmosfera—por lo menos para la mayoría—.

Se dirigieron al lugar más cercano para comer algo, ya que muchos morían de hambre, y así podían todos colocarse al tanto de lo que había pasado en sus vidas después de tanta lejanía.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que Taichi logró notar a Mimi hablando muy animadamente con Joe, él sabía que desde niños siempre tuvieron un tipo de relación amistosa, aunque siempre bajo respeto, pero el moreno no pudo evitar un sentimiento extraño recorrer por su estómago, quizá era el hambre, si, era eso, pensó.

Después de decidir a qué lugar irían, decidieron entre todos ir al karaoke, divirtiéndose ver a Daisuke bailar de manera extraña las canciones que le tocaban.

—Iré por algo de beber ¿Quién quiere? —Preguntó Taichi, para luego observar como todos levantaban la mano, con una gotita de sudor aceptó ir por bebida para todos.

—Necesitarás ayuda, iré contigo —Se ofreció Mimi levantándose de su lugar.

—Es tu día princesa, no deberías trabajar —Dijo en tono burlón, ella infló sus mejillas y lo miró enojada.

—¡Es mi día y hago lo que quiera! —Se defendió mientras chocaba apropósito su hombro con su brazo, empujándolo un poco e ir por las bebidas.

—¡Hey! —Exclamó Taichi, para luego darse cuenta de cómo la mayoría lo observaba —¿Qué les pasa? —Preguntó confundido por lo mal que lo miraban.

—Sólo que… deberías darte más cuenta de cómo tratar a una mujer, mucho más en tu posición… —Aportó Yamato.

—¿De qué hablas? — Taichi en definitiva, era un caso perdido de distracción eterna, todos se resignaron, tiraron varios cojines hacia él para que se fuera con Mimi.

Éste llegó a donde se encontraba Mimi, quien ya había pedido las bebidas.

—¡Los chicos me atacaron tirándome cojines! —Manifestó mientras se acercaba a Mimi.

Ella rio a buen dar— ¡Te lo mereces por menso! —Dijo sin ningún esmero en enojarlo, aunque parece si lo había hecho molestar, por la cara que había puesto — Hey, no es para que te enojes, sólo es una broma.

—Sí, si, perdóname por no ser tan inteligente como Joe —Dijo, demostrando lo ofendido que se había sentido.

—¿Joe? ¿A qué viene tal mención? —Preguntó Mimi extrañada, Taichi quizá era de enojarse, pero nunca solía compararse con nadie.

—Si bueno, te veías muy a gusto hablando con él —Admitió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Mimi parpadeó varias veces aún más confundida— ¿Estás celoso? —Se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Qué?

En ese momento, el chico con las bebidas había interrumpido, estos dejaron la conversación y sostuvieron las bebidas, las llevaron junto a los demás, notando un leve cabio drástico en el ánimo de ambos chicos, quienes siempre se mostraban animados ante todo.

Después de un largo día, el pastel de cumpleaños se cantó en el hogar de Tachikawa, todos comían pastel a justo; Mimi decidió llevar los platos sucios, mientras los lavaba fue sorprendida por Taichi, quien decidió ayudar—donde Daisuke quiso ir también a ayudar pero todos lo detuvieron, para dejar a esos dos solos—.

—Vine a ayudarte —Dijo con la mejor voluntad, Mimi sonrió levemente nada más. Taichi se colocó a su lado y empezó a lavar los platos junto a ella.

Cuando terminaron Mimi manifestó que debían volver con los demás, en eso Taichi la tomó del brazo y la obligó a girarse a mirarlo confundida.

—¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba más a ella.

—¿Taichi…? —Ella lucía muy confundida por la extraña actitud del chico, quien se acercaba más a ella, logrando sentir su respiración, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero automáticamente ambos empezó a entrecerrar sus ojos ¿esto era un sueño? ¿o su deseo de cumpleaños se haría realidad?

—Quizá… si estaba un poco celoso —Manifestó mientras se separaba drásticamente de ella —Vamos con los demás — Se fue, dejándola con un sentimiento… de desilusión, aunque lo que había dicho junto con lo que había hecho, hacía ver la situación un poco extraña.

O quizá Taichi no sabía lo que hacía o lo que sentía realmente.

Mimi infló nuevamente sus mejillas, enrojecida de la furia, se dirigió hacia la sala en dónde golpeó a Taichi en frente de todos.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —Exclamó mientras tocaba la parte donde lo había golpeado.

—Seguramente se lo merece —Articuló Yamato provocando que Sora riera un poco, ya imaginaban la tontería que había hecho Taichi como para enojar a Mimi.

* * *

**Jaja creo que éste capítulo me ha gustado mucho xD, Taichi puede ser tan troll :'v okno xD jeje espero a ustedes también les haya gustado! nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Desvío

**¡Hola! Espero que estén bien ;3 estoy intentando actualizar al menos 1 vez por semana xD aunque mi imaginación no hace que los capítulos salgan tan largos, pero espero les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Desvío**

* * *

Ella estaba allí, intentando comportarse lo más normal posible, pero en su rostro se notaba que algo no estaba bien, habían pasado varios días y ella aún seguía molesta con Taichi, por lo pasado anteriormente, es decir, ¡casi la besa! Estuvo a punto, hasta que… típicamente arruinó el momento, ¿por qué la tenía que hacer pasar por esto? Sería más fácil si él estuviera enterado de todo lo que la hace sentir, confusión, más que todo, porque sus acciones no siempre tenían sentido para Mimi.

—¿Cuándo piensan arreglarse? —Preguntó Miyako a Hikari en un susurro.

—La verdad no sé lo que haya pasado, pero debió ser muy serio como para que no le hable —Acotó Hikari intentando no ser oída por las demás chicas.

En ese momento, todos estaban reunidos, sólo que las chicas por su lado y los chicos del otro, pronto Mimi volvería a Estados Unidos y no deberían desaprovechar ésa oportunidad.

La castaña observaba al moreno de reojo, él se divertía con los demás chicos, Mimi no sabía porque, pero que él actuara tan _normal_ la hacía sentir aún más molesta. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de tal hecho.

—Deberías hablar con él —Le aconsejó Sora, dándose cuenta de cómo Mimi observaba a Taichi.

—¡Él tiene la culpa por ser tan menso! —Se defendió, mostrando lo orgullosa que podía ser, ante ésa situación, aunque no era como si _pudiera_ arreglar el problema, ¿qué le diría a Taichi? "¡Oye estuviste a punto de besarme y te fuiste!" no era una gran opción para Mimi, ella suspiró pesadamente, en ese momento llegó Taichi junto a las chicas.

—¿Se divierten? —Preguntó casual.

Las chicas—a excepción de Mimi—afirmaron con una sonrisa, mientras que Tachikawa sólo se levantó de su asiento—. Iré al baño —Dijo de manera cortante y dejando el lugar, Taichi mostró su cara de confusión ante la actitud de la chica.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Preguntó a las chicas.

—Eso deberías de saberlo tú… —Respondió Sora, Taichi las miró sin entender a que se referían, observó a donde se había ido Mimi y la siguió.

Mimi se encerró en el baño y respiró pesadamente, realmente no tenía ganas, sólo quería estar sola un momento, sin la presencia de Taichi cerca, suspiró por tercera vez mientras se miraba en el espejo—. Mimi, no seas tonta, tú puedes enfrentarlo —Se habló a ella misma, mientras se decidía a ir a su campo de batalla nuevamente, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Taichi parado al frente, esperándola.

—Pensé que no saldrías nunca —Bromeó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es el baño de mujeres —Le habló secamente.

—Sólo cuidaba de que no tuvieras un accidente vergonzoso, ya sabes esas puertas suelen cerrarse en los momentos más inoportunos —Intentó sacarla alguna sonrisa, pero su misión era fallida.

—No tengo tiempo para tus bromas —Dijo mientras se destinaba a regresar con los demás, pero ésta fue detenida por Taichi quien la tomó del brazo, ¿cómo podía causar ese efecto en Mimi? Su corazón latir fuertemente… hasta recordar la razón de su enojo, ella se volteó con ganas de golpearlo por detenerla, pero al observar el rostro de Taichi se contuvo.

—¿Qué te sucede? Tienes días actuando extraña, y es sólo conmigo —Interrogó con expresión preocupada y llena de culpa, la chica no podía creer que realmente se haya dado cuenta de que era _sólo con él._

—No es nada, ¿podrías soltarme? —Realmente no le apetecía hablar del tema, pero Taichi insistía en que ella le dijera— ¡Taichi te ordeno que me sueltes o gritaré más fuerte! —Ella empezó a hacer un berrinche como cuando era una niña de 10 años, Yagami la llevó con él y le tapó la boca con su mano, la llevó al baño de mujeres y cerró la puerta — ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —Preguntó más furiosa que antes.

—Shh — Llevó un dedo a su boca, sonrojando a la chica por la acción, observó lo cerca que se encontraba de Taichi; y es que… el baño era muy pequeño —Ahora si gritas pensarán que hacemos cosas indebidas aquí —Le dijo burlón, y ahora que Mimi lo notaba, era cierto ¡Pero qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo se le ocurría encerrarla en el baño? Quería gritar, pero que los demás los encontraran en ese tipo de situación la detenía, terminando Taichi victorioso, lo miró con su gran sonrisa confiada— ¿Ahora si me dirás?

—No te voy a decir nada, así que hazme el favor y abre esa puerta —Le ordenó.

—Pero que testaruda princesa, no la obedeceré hasta que me diga.

—Taichi, ya, no estoy bromeando —Intentó moverse y abrir la puerta por ella misma, pero Taichi se lo impedía, tanto fue el esfuerzo por intentar abrir aquélla puerta que tropezaron, Mimi había sido detenida por la pared, pero Taichi al momento de intentar mantener el equilibrio terminó besando a Mimi, ambos quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿de verdad esto estaba pasando? Su primer beso, en un baño.

El sonrojo de ambos no se hizo esperar, a pesar de haber sido sólo un roce, había trasmitido muchos sentimientos, Mimi llevó su mano a sus labios aun sorprendida.

—Lo siento… —Articuló Taichi, como si estuviera esperando el golpe de Mimi, el cual nunca llegó. Cuando Mimi salió de su trance, observó fijamente a Taichi, quien también la miraba.

Por alguna razón, ambos terminaron nuevamente besándose.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! ¿Un poco inesperado el beso? Jaja creo que me he pasado de troll x3, pero no lo pude evitar. Espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews y favs! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	9. Reacción

**¡Hola! Espero estén bien, jeje me parece gracioso que justo estaba escribiendo la continuación y me llamaron para salir e.e, ahora es que pude terminar éste capítulo, muero de sueño jeje espero haya quedado bien y les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 **

**Reacción**

* * *

Intentaba escribir o hacer algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada, la hoja terminó por arrugarla y dio un pequeño quejido, desacomodando su cabello, de repente sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sus mejillas enrojecer, no precisamente de la pena, sino del enojo.

Aquél día, su sueño se había hecho realidad—omitiendo el hecho de que fue en el baño—había sentido que Taichi le correspondía, eso no le molestó, lo la tenía de tal manera, era que después de tantos besos, se terminaron por separar cuando sintieron que alguien venía, salieron del baño rápidamente nerviosos, y como si nada hubiera pasado se regresaron con los demás.

_Como si nada hubiera pasado._

Eso era lo que la tenía tan furiosa, quizá debió comentarlos con sus amigas, pero si aún no había hablado con Taichi de lo sucedido ¿Qué exactamente podría decirles? Era muy temprano como para sacar conclusiones, quizá él sólo se había dejado llevar por el momento… ¿pero qué pensaba? La mente de Mimi le estaba jugando muy sucio, debía hablar con Taichi lo más pronto posible.

* * *

—¡Taichi, la cena está lista! —Le habló su madre, esperando respuesta alguna de su hijo, quien sólo manifestó que ya iba para allá, notándose el desánimo en su voz— De verdad que ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.

—Déjalo, lo más probable es la edad —Mencionó el señor Yagami en tono despreocupado, su esposa decidió hacerle caso y sentarse en la mesa esperando a que su hijo viniera a cenar.

Hikari observó con preocupación la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, ciertamente, desde ése día había estado actuando extraño, ya no se emocionaba en la hora de comer, ella dedujo que habría pasado algo con Mimi. Suspiró, realmente a Taichi le faltaba mucho por ver.

Él se encontraba sobre su cama, pensativo, ¿qué se supone había hecho? Por supuesto, besado a su _amiga_ Mimi. Desde ése día no habían hablado y él sabía que debían hacerlo, no podía dejar las cosas así, sería muy descarado de su parte, aunque ni él mismo entienda que fue lo que pasó en ese momento, sabía que se habían besado accidentalmente, ¿pero por qué se besaron nuevamente? Y como si no fuera poco, lo repitieron por varios minutos, hasta que escucharon a los demás venir.

Se termina por sentar en la cama, a veces se molestaba consigo mismo por ser un desastre de pensamientos, los cuales jugaban con él como si no tuviera el control, ¿qué es lo que pensaba Mimi sobre lo que había pasado? ¿Un accidente? ¿Sólo se dejaron llevar? ¿Le había gustado? Porque a él le había gustado.

Se sonrojó al pensar eso, se supone ése tipo de cosas estaban _prohibidas, _Mimi era su amiga y quizá ella lo veía de esa misma manera, aquélla situación lo confundía en demasía. Terminó por levantarse para ir a cenar, no le gustaría que sus padres le vinieran con un sermón por tardar tanto.

Ambos, se encontraban en una situación muy difícil de enfrentar, Mimi sabía lo que sentía, pero al no saber lo que sentía Taichi, la hacía pensar que lo ocurrido no fue correcto, por lo menos no en _ese _momento.

Tenían que hablar rápido, porque Mimi pronto se iría nuevamente a Estados Unidos, sin saber cuándo volvería.

—Mimi se regresa mañana —Le informó Hikari a su hermano, quien se encontraba viendo las noticias en la televisión.

—¿Qué? —Dijo sorprendido, no podía ser cierto, él aún no había hablado con ella, seguramente lo odiaba, como él mismo lo hacía por ser tan idiota.

—Lo que oíste —Respondió Hikari calmada—. Ella nos dijo hoy cuando la visitamos.

—Tengo que ir a verla —Rápidamente, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta para colocarse los zapatos.

—Espero arreglen su problema —Le dio apoyo Hikari con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por su hermano, quien le sonrió de igual manera.

Terminó por colocarse los zapatos, y salió en veloz carrera hacia el departamento de Mimi. Tenía que verla pronto, sino ella podría terminar por mal interpretar sus acciones estúpidas, y lo peor de todo es que podría perderla, ella no le hablaría más. Taichi le había tomado mucho cariño a Mimi en todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, teniendo encuentros y salidas, le impresionaba mucho el cambio radical que habían tomado, y realmente no quería derrumbar todo lo que habían construido.

Al llegar toco la puerta, siendo atendida inmediatamente por Mimi, quien se sorprendió al verlo.

—Taichi… —Mencionó su nombre con nervios, sintió como su corazón se aceleró con tan solo verlo parado, al frente de ella, pensó que no volvería a verlo más, sabía que debía ir a hablar con él, pero el miedo no la dejó.

—Hola Mimi… —Saludó un poco apenado, ya que habían pasado 2 días desde que no se veían, 2 insoportables días.

Mimi lo invitó a pasar, sus padres se encontraban de compras, así que no habría interrupciones por un tiempo. Se sentaron en el comedor, uno al frente del otro.

—Hikari me comentó que regresar mañana —Empezó a romper el silencio que albergaba.

—Uhm si…

—¿Y regresaras?

—No sé si regrese más, por lo menos este año no.

Con cada palabra, Mimi evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, algo que Taichi notó indudablemente.

—Mimi —Llamó su atención.

—Dime, Taichi.

—No actúes de ésa manera, hace tiempo que el silencio había dejado de ser incomodo entre ambos —Manifestó de forma seria.

—¿Cómo quieres que actúe después de lo que pasó? —Sacó con valentía, no queriendo callar más.

—Lo sé, soy un idiota, lo acepto —Declaró—. Debí buscarte enseguida y no lo hice, de verdad lo siento.

—Quizá, aunque yo también pude ir a buscarte —Manifestó por fin observándolo a los ojos, en ese momento Taichi sintió los nervios venir a él.

—No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, eso que pasó… es difícil de explicar, ¿acaso tú encuentras una mejor respuesta?

Mimi se quedó en silencio, apenas logrando respirar, sus mejillas totalmente rojas, tragó saliva, sabía que podía confesarse en ese momento, pero no lo haría con Taichi de esa manera.

—No… —Respondió—. Tampoco quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, así que… ¿Cómo si nada pasó? —Le propuso.

Taichi se levantó de la silla y se acercó un poco a Mimi, quien se sintió un poco más nerviosa—. No puedo actuar como si nada pasó, porque si pasó —Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente, y acariciaba su mejilla—. Pero… mientras buscamos una explicación a lo ocurrido, si es que la hay —Rio—. Me gustaría que nuestra relación no se rompiera.

Mimi sonrió, de alguna manera esas palabras la habían hecho sentir mejor, no importaba si Taichi _no sabía que sentía_, ella seguiría allí como su amiga, eso era algo que ella apreciaba.

Él día de su vuelo, era en la mañana, por lo tanto todos estaban en clases, ella no esperó que ése día Taichi se escapara de clases para ir a despedirse, detalles tan pequeños como esos, eran grandes para Mimi, que él se despidiera de ella la había hecho feliz, porque sabía que no lo vería en un buen tiempo.

Taichi por el contrario, aun no sabía el gran sentimiento que se había formado por Mimi, pero quizá pronto se dé cuenta, sólo necesitaría grandes empujones para un gran distraído.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! Jeje, lo sé, soy malvada, pero no los uniré aún, me gusta colocarla difícil siempre XD Pero no se preocupen ;) pronto haré que Taichi se de cuenta jeje y ya no contaré más spoiler! Nos leemos luego y gracias por los comentarios *3***


	10. Empujón

**¡Hola! Por fin he podido actualizar, realmente siempre que tengo un tiempo libre me lo ocupan con cualquier cosa! Lo siento mucho por tardar, espero les guste éste capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Empujón**

* * *

El invierno había llegado, así como los exámenes finales, Taichi no supo ni como había logrado pasar cada uno de los exámenes, cuando su mente se hallaba tan distante, cada día entendía menos lo que estaba pasando, o más bien quizá sólo no quería asimilarlo por cómo era.

—¿Todo bien? —Le preguntó su amigo Yamato, quien colocó su mano sobre el hombro del moreno, quien sobresaltó un poco, ya que lo había sorprendido.

—Sí, salí bien en este último examen, ¿tú y Sora como salieron? —Intentó sacar un poco más de conversación, aunque éste no quisiera.

—Bien, aunque no me refería a los exámenes —Dijo provocando que Taichi lo mirara extrañado, parpadeando varias veces—. Sabes, deberíamos salir hoy, tú, yo…

—¿Y Sora? No gracias, no me apetece ser el centro de mesa hoy —Mencionó en tono bromista.

—Me refería a los demás, ya sabes salida de chicos _sin novias._

—Suena a que iremos a lugares indebidos —Le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual contagio al rubio.

—No exactamente, podríamos ir solo postre…

—¿Qué planeas Yamato? —Preguntó con recelo el moreno—. No es tu estilo ser el que planea _reuniones._

—Hey, no me mires de esa manera —Dijo sonriente Yamato Sólo quería hablar un poco, divertirnos, ya que has estado muy distante últimamente.

—¿Últimamente?

—No me hagas decirlo directamente —Advirtió mirándolo con seriedad y acercándose un poco más a Taichi—. Actúas de esa manera desde que Mimi volvió a Estados Unidos, hace casi dos meses.

* * *

Apagó el despertador el cual marcaba las 6 de la mañana, la razón por la cual Mimi se despertaba tan temprano, era porque había empezado a trotar antes de ir a la escuela, algo un poco duro, pero debía hacerlo si quería mantenerse en forma. Además, le gustaba mantener su mente ocupada.

Rápidamente se arregló con su ropa deportiva, una cola de caballo y una liga para sostener los cabellos que sobresalían al frente de su cara, se dirigió hacia al gran parque que quedaba al frente de su casa y empezó con su rutina.

Casi dos meses, pensó. Casi dos meses habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a Taichi, ahora sólo sabían el uno del otro mediante correos, todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, ella, Taichi y su gran amistad. A veces no sabía realmente que sentir por lo ocurrido anteriormente, es decir, obviamente le había gustado, pero no en ese tipo de circunstancia en donde Taichi se hallaba _confundido,_ si podía decirse así. Suponía que lo mejor era esperar, a ver qué pasaba entre ellos dos, aunque encontrándose ella del otro lado del mundo la hacía dudar, porque sabía que no podía verlo.

* * *

—¿Entonces dices que mi estado de ánimo es causa de Mimi? —Le dijo Taichi mientras tomaba un sorbo de su debida que había pedido en la cafetería.

—Podría decirse, o más bien ¿qué más podría ser? —Cuestionó Yamato mientras le echaba azúcar a su café con leche.

—Quizá estoy teniendo problemas en casa…

—Oh, ¿enserio Taichi? Llevo conociéndote años y jamás había conocido algún tipo de problema familiar, y si así lo fuera, Hikari se encontrara _desanimada_, y no la he visto de esa manera, tampoco Takeru ha mencionado algo como eso —Taichi lo miró con enojo, ya que había sido descubierto, Yamato sólo sonrió levemente, victorioso—. Entonces, ¿qué problema has tenido con Mimi? —Preguntó para luego tomar su sorbo de café con leche.

—Nos besamos —Soltó de una vez, provocando que Yamato casi se ahogara, pudo jurar que Taichi había dicho eso apropósito, sólo para lograr esa reacción en él, pero luego de controlarse, lo observó y parecía serio en lo que decía.

—¿Se besaron? —Preguntó sólo para rectificar, Taichi solo asintió.

—Pero ése no es el problema —Dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con el sorbete de su bebida, moviendo los hielos que se encontraban en el vaso, apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa y su cara sobre su mano, Yamato esperó a que el moreno hablase—. El problema es que no sé porque lo hice, por ésa razón no hablamos por cierto tiempo, pero antes de irse le manifesté que debíamos seguir como antes, no esquivando lo que pasó obviamente, porque sí pasó, sólo no quiero perder su amistad, pero aunque ahora esté lejos y nos escribamos por correo, yo sigo pensando en eso que pasó, o más bien descifrándolo.

—Taichi —Lo nombró con suma seriedad, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo observaba fijamente, el moreno también lo miró fijamente—. Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé, no debería estar en este tipo de situación tan confusa.

—Sí es cierto, pero lo que quise decir, es que eres un idiota porque tú mismo sabes la respuesta, pero no quieres admitirlo, ¿por qué?

* * *

Mimi se detuvo después de una hora de maratón, justo a las 7, se dirigió a su casa y empezó a arreglarse para dirigirse a la escuela, en donde se encontró con su amigo Michael a quien saludó y se dirigieron juntos a la clase. Como siempre las horas y clases transcurrían, Mimi empezó a pensar que habría pasado si se hubiera quedado en Japón, podría ver más seguido a Taichi, ¿entonces él podría saber sus sentimientos más rápido? ¿Saldrían juntos? ¿Pasarían más cosas como aquél beso? Se sonrojó se sobremanera al pensar aquello.

—Mimi, la hora del receso ya llegó —Fue interrumpida por su joven amigo Michael.

—Ah, sí —Se dirigieron a la cafetería, a Mimi no le gustaba esa comida pero se le había olvidado justamente la comida que le había hecho su mamá.

—Te encuentras muy distante, ¿sucede algo? —Le preguntó su amigo.

—No es nada —Mintió con una sonrisa, la verdad, debía intentar ocultar mejor sus emociones.

* * *

—¿A qué te refieres con que ya lo sé? —Le preguntó con un tono de réplica—. ¡Si lo supiera no estaría en ésta condición!

—Te gusta Mimi —Fue directo al grano provocando que Taichi se calmara, abriendo sus ojos como platos—. Y no, no como una amiga, mejor amiga, o como lo quieras llamar, de lo contrario no la habrías besado, pero claro, siempre está ese tipo de pensamientos que te noquean completamente, y te hacen verla solo como una amiga, antes de que Sora me gustara, también pasé por eso —Admitió—. Después de todo, somos amigos de años, compañeros como Digielegidos, al igual que tú y Mimi, no me extraña que pasen por esto.

—¿Mimi… me gusta? —Se preguntó a sí mismo para luego sonreír—. Ciertamente, al principio me sorprendió que habláramos tanto desde ése día, poco a poco fuimos siendo más cercanos, y empezar a molestarla no sólo me parecía gracioso, sino… _lindo, _y no sé… desde cuando me empezó a parecer de ésa manera, pero dejando su físico a un lado, su personalidad, todo lo que hace ella, sus reacciones me parecen lindas —Admitió, sintiendo un poco de gracia por lo que estaba pasando—. No puedo creer que me costara tanto verlo, ¿o realmente no quería arruinar nuestra amistad?

—Exacto, es un paso que no quisiste empezar, porque temías a lo que pasaría después de aceptarlo, porque a pesar de todo, cuando te involucras amorosamente todo empieza a ser diferente, aunque la _amistad_ aun siga, todo depende… —Iba a seguir, pero no quiso hablar demás, habían cosas que sólo Taichi podía descubrir por su cuenta—. ¿Ahora que lo has admitido, qué harás?

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, Mimi se dirigía hacia su casa junto a Michael, quien vivía por la misma vía.

—¿Realmente no te sucede nada? —Insistió su amigo.

—No es nada, enserio —Respondió Mimi en tono despreocupado.

—Apuesto a que sucedió algo en Japón, desde que llegaste del viaje has estado actuando extraña —Mimi no respondió, sintió que fue descubierta—, por lo que veo no me equivoco.

—Uhm, Michael, ¿puedo confiar en ti? —Preguntó mirándolo fijamente, mientras detenían el paso.

—Por supuesto —Respondió automáticamente.

* * *

Se encontraba sumiso en sus propios pensamientos, dando vueltas sobre la cama, apenas faltaban 2 horas para levantarse e irse a la escuela, pero no podía dormir, sabía que eso le traería consecuencias a la hora de asistir a clases, aunque agradecía que fueran los últimos días y ya había presentado sus exámenes.

La conversación que tuvo con Yamato seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, pero ciertamente lo ayudó bastante, mostrando ahora estar más decidido a dar un paso adelante con Mimi, la chica le gustaba y mucho, podía pasar ratos muy aleatorios con ellas, podían estar divirtiéndose, enojados, era como todo en uno.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿cómo le demostraría a Mimi lo que sentía por ella? Estando tan lejos apenas y podían comunicarse por correo, pero eso no lo desanimaría, sólo esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

* * *

Mimi y su amigo Michael, habían parado en un parque, donde ambos se sentaron en los columpios.

—Si te digo que me gusta alguien… ¿qué me dirías? —Empezó a interrogar Mimi.

—Depende, ¿es un buen chico? —Preguntó de regreso.

Mimi sonrió—Sí, lo es, aunque un poco tonto a la hora de saber qué es lo que siente —Dijo mientras balanceaba un poco el columpio, pero sin ser muy fuerte.

—¿Por esa razón estás desanimada? ¿Por no saber qué es lo que él siente por ti? —Preguntó Michael mientras observaba como Mimi se balanceaba de a poco.

—Es que… me confunde… hace cosas que me ilusionan y luego me hacen bajar, es como una especie de montaña rusa ¿sabes? —Manifestó mientras detenía el columpio y lo miraba fijamente, con sus labios haciendo una especie de puchero—. No besamos —Admitió—, pensé que era porque me correspondería, pero estuvimos días sin hablar, antes de irme logramos hablar y quedar como antes, claro con eso aun presente, porque ni él mismo sabe por qué sucedió, tampoco le dije si yo lo sabía.

—Pienso que chicos como él suelen ser muy problemáticos, como dices, sólo te ilusionan y luego te hacen caer fuertemente, puede que sea demasiado distraído como para darse cuenta, pero ¿y si no? ¿y si sólo fue por el momento que te besó? —Cuestionó el chico, ciertamente dolía un poco que lo diga tan directamente, Mimi no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero había que caer en la realidad y las posibilidades que podían haber.

—No lo sé, ¿qué se supone que haga? Nunca me había gustado alguien… —Declaró.

—Tampoco soy un experto en estos temas —Admitió el rubio rascando su mejilla avergonzado—, Pero mi hermano dice… que no hay mejor forma de averiguar o dar un empujón a que él sepa lo que siente, que confesándose.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —Exclamó sorprendida Mimi, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas—. N-no podría hacer eso, ¿y si me desmayo?

—Oh, vamos, no te pasó nada cuando lo besaste.

—Claro que sí, pensé que mi corazón se saldría.

—Pero estás viva, no puede ser tan malo —Le dijo animándola—. Ve, te daré un ejemplo: Mimi, me gustas —Lo dijo de manera natural, mirándola de frente.

—Eso no es verdad, por eso se te es tan fácil —Le dijo mirándolo con enojo.

—¿Cómo sabes que no es verdad? —Mimi se le quedó mirando intentando procesar lo que había dicho, cuando por fin lo descifró, Michael sonrió y se levantó del columpio—. Bien, es hora de irnos, ¿vamos?

Mimi asintió un poco apenada, después de todo ya Michael sabía que no era correspondido, le había declarado que le gustaba otro chico, aunque a pesar de todo ella suponía que merecía una respuesta— Lo siento Michael, no puedo corresponderte —Le dijo levantándose del columpio sin poder mirarlo de frente.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes —Sonrió—, sólo espero nuestra amistad siga como antes.

Mimi asintió con una sonrisa, y ambos empezaron a caminar nuevamente para dirigirse a casa, ella agradeció haber tenido esa conversación con Michael, sabía que debía confesarse pero no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo, pero si Michael lo hizo, a sabiendas de que iba a ser rechazado, ¿por qué ella no podía? ¡Claro que podía! Y lo haría cuando llegase ése momento.

* * *

**¡Uff, tuve que aprovechar que tenía imaginación para escribir! jeje, espero les haya gustado, a mí me gustó mucho! jeje, sin más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	11. Encuentros

**¡Hola! Este capítulo ha sido resubido, debido a que le hice varios arreglos, gracias a un comentario que me hizo ver de nuevo el 2do capítulo del OVA, y fijarme mejor de las ocurrencias de posible Michi que pasaron! Específicamente, las partes que cambie son cuando Mimi llega con sus demás amigos y logra animarlos! Disculpen la ocurrencia, espero les guste, gracias por sus comentarios, especialmente el señalamiento que me hicieron arreglar este capítulo, otra aclaración que me gustaría hacer, es que si sigo con la misma historia, por lo que el beso y todo lo que ha ocurrido en capítulos anteriores no lo he dejado pasar (como disculpas también lo he colocado en el capítulo) Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Encuentros**

No es que no se le haya ocurrido antes, es que pensaba en la poca disponibilidad que Mimi tendría de asistir a su partido de futbol. Después de todo, se encuentra en Estados Unidos. Había pasado cierta cantidad de tiempo desde que no se lograron ver en persona, después de todos los años que han pasado, las veces que se habían reunido eran contadas con una sola mano.

Se impresionó al ver la iniciativa de Koushiro al invitar a Mimi, a sabiendas que se encontraba al otro lado de Japón, se preguntaba qué tan constantemente se mensajeaban, y se sintió algo molesto por no ser él mismo el de la iniciativa. Pero eso no evitaba que quisiera saber rápido la respuesta que daría Tachikawa.

Para sorpresa de ambos, respondió de manera rápida, aceptando ir a Japón, pero con la condición de que debían pagar su vuelo. Al Koushiro dar los detalles de los precios, casi se cae al suelo, pero bueno si eso debía hacer para ver a la chica que quería, no se podía evitar. Además, se sentiría muy bien si ella asistiera a su partido de futbol.

* * *

Mimi se sentía entusiasmada, ¡por fin regresaría a Japón! Eso era algo que estaba planeado desde un principio, por el trabajo de su padre, estaba por informárselo a sus amigos, pero Koushiro le había enviado un mensaje de invitación al partido de Futbol de Taichi, algo que en definitiva sería algo que no se quería perder, por lo que su vuelo a Japón se adelantaría unos cuantos días.

No le pareció nada extraño que Taichi no la invitara, pensó que quizá él estaría al tanto de todos los gastos que ella podría presentar sólo por verlo, y si tan sólo supiera que era lo que menos importaba, aun así ella podría bromear un poco, diciéndole que iría hacia Japón si él pagaba el vuelo.

* * *

Lo pensó mucho, ninguno de sus amigos, ni su hermana, podían ir a verlo al partido de futbol, además de Mimi, aunque se sentía feliz por esa parte, se sentía frustrado de no poder pasar más tiempo con sus demás amigos, por sus diferentes ocupaciones, cada día se sentía más lejano a ellos, y eso era algo que no quería que pasara, por lo que decidió enviarle un mensaje a Sora, quien era la persona restante en su lista de amigos que podía invitar.

—Pero que desorden tengo —Pensó para sus adentros mientras iba en su bicicleta hacia el partido de futbol.

Antes de comenzar el partido, algo inesperado había surgido, ¡había aparecido Kuwagamon! Taichi no podía quedarse de manos cruzadas, debía detenerlo, aunque él sólo jamás podría hacer algo, necesitaba a su compañero Digimon, Agumon. Aun así, nada evitó que Taichi se saliera del partido que aún no comenzaba para perseguir a aquél Digimon; pensando en todas las razones del que Kuwagamon haya aparecido.

Ver la ciudad destruirse era algo que no podía soportar, no sabía porque la situación le estaba doliendo más de lo necesario, quería detenerlo, pero no podía. Cuando estaba por sentir su final, apareció su compañero Agumon. La felicidad que sintió de poder verlo después de tantos años, era indescriptible, ahora si podía derrotar a Kuwagamon, aunque no predijo que se teletransportarían a Haneda, pronto, sorpresivamente llegaría el profesor Nishijima y lo ayudaría a llegar hasta allí.

* * *

—¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no responde Taichi? —Se quejó Mimi quien venía llegando a Japón— Y yo que vine desde tan lejos… —Infló sus cachetes como niña pequeña, ¿no lo habrá olvidado? No, eso no podía ser, quizá había llegado un poco tarde y habrían comenzado, no podía ir a verlo si no sabía la dirección exacta. Giró su vista hacia la gran pantalla del aeropuerto, observando Haneda, y todos los desastres que estaban surgiendo— Debe ser eso… —Mencionó preocupada, sus amigos podían estar ahí, y necesitarían su ayuda, pero no tenía forma de llegar tan rápido, aunque pronto aparecería una chica misteriosa quien la conocía, y quien la llevaría a ese lugar.

Cuando logró llegar, todo había terminado, se alegró de que sus amigos ganaran, mucho más le alegró ver a su compañera Palmon después de tanto tiempo, y a sus demás amigos. La tensión que había provocado la pelea con Kuwagamon se había terminado, porque la chica rápidamente alejó todo estado de ánimo sombrío que tenía el grupo. Yamato no pudo evitar observar el cambio radical el Taichi, quien observaba fijamente a Mimi con una sonrisa, este se había comportado de manera muy extraña durante la batalla, notando que con la llegada de Tachikawa su ánimo se veía mucho mejor que antes, el portador de la amistad sonrió ante eso y se dispuso a observar a Mimi.

La chica, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, hacía ver el lado positivo de las cosas, sacando sonrisas a sus compañeros, y hasta ofreciendo caramelos para animar a los Digimons, dando un aire más fresco a la situación, esa chica es la que había conquistado a Taichi.

Después de su reencuentro, llegó la hora de regresar, Mimi sintió la mirada de Koushiro, donde no pudo evitar hacer un comentario gracioso a su parecer, pero Taichi no lo había tomado de la mejor manera, más que todo cuando notaba que su amigo actuaba de manera extraña por la cercana presencia de Mimi, ¿de qué iba todo eso? Se preguntó. Aunque lo que había acabado de suceder no le daba tiempo de pensar en ello.

Cuando menos lo esperó, Koushiro había cambiado el tema, donde manifestó que Mimi había venido por el partido de futbol de Taichi, donde ella aprovechó para decirle que le pagara el vuelo, Taichi se había asustado, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, Mimi se rio ante su reacción, alegando que sólo era una broma e informando que se quedaría un buen tiempo por el trabajo de su padre, todos se sorprendieron por eso, Taichi sintió una gran alegría indescriptible.

Hace años había aceptado sus sentimientos por Mimi, no había olvidado todas las ocurrencias que habían pasado, así como los besos "accidentales"; pero esos sentimientos no los había manifestado a la castaña, tampoco es como si se dieran tantas oportunidades estando ella tan lejos, ahora que se quedaría un buen tiempo, sus oportunidades eran más posibles.

Sorpresa para él y los demás, que Mimi se encontraba en la preparatoria, cargando el mismo uniforme que ellos.

—Estudiaré en el primer año aquí —Informó Mimi con una sonrisa, por un momento Taichi sintió una gran felicidad—. En la misma clase que Koushiro —Eso había sido una noticia un poco amarga para Taichi, sabía que no debía desconfiar de su amigo, quien desconocía de sus sentimientos hacia Tachikawa, pero un joven enamorado no podía controlarlo tan fácilmente; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica que estaba al lado de Mimi, quien al parecer se avergonzó un poco cuando estornudó, Mimi había explicado que también era nueva; entonces la hora de ir a clases había llegado y a Taichi le costó cuando se separaron y ambos, Mimi y Koushiro se adentraron a su respectivo salón.

Cuando entró al salón, se encontró nuevamente con la chica quien acompañaba a Mimi, le pareció curioso cómo se le quedó mirándolo, no pudiendo ocultar sus aparentes nervios, y ahora que lo pensaba, recordó haberla visto cuando salía hacia su partido de futbol. Pero en ese momento muchas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza, como para amargarla más con otros pensamientos de poca importancia a su parecer. El regreso de los Digimon, el regreso de Mimi, el extraño comportamiento de Koushiro, por último las discusiones con Yamato.

Ese día se reunirían los niños elegidos con sus respectivos Digimons para poder debatir sobre lo ocurrido; no pudo evitar observar cuando Mimi corrió a abrazar a Joe, aunque los aparentes celos con él habían cesado hace mucho tiempo, él sabía que la chica sólo lo veía como un amigo, además Joe estaba muy ocupado con sus estudios como para estar pendiente de tener una novia.

O por lo menos eso pensaba.

En la reunión Koushiro explicaba todo lo que había ocurrido, en orden detallado y preciso. Pero pronto los demás debatían sobre las noticias que regaban por todos los medios, televisión, radio, periódico, además de todo lo que hablaban las demás personas atemorizadas.

Taichi manifestó que había cosas que eran ciertas en esas noticias, aunque Mimi no pudo evitar quedarse callada, debía manifestar su lado positivo de la situación, después de todo, pudo haber sido peor. Más personas habrían salido heridas, y la ciudad pudo destruirse más. Yamato rápidamente le dio la razón, sosteniendo una discusión con Taichi.

Mimi se sintió preocupada por la extraña reacción de Taichi ante el problema, sentía que había cambiado algo, o que era una persona más consiente, había cosas en las que Taichi tenía razón para dudar, como también Yamato tenía sus razones para no hacerlo dudar más. Pronto ambos se irían, y Mimi para no sentir más la tensión de la situación, decidió invitar a salir para comer algo, donde Joe manifestó lo más destacante en toda la reunión.

Que tenía novia.

Hasta Koushiro paró de explicar por la sorpresa de aquélla noticia.

* * *

Taichi se veía distante, después de la conversación que sostuvo con el profesor, no tenía muchos ánimos de regresar a casa, así que sólo se quedó observando con Agumon en el atardecer, su compañero Digimon se veía muy preocupado por la manera en la que actuaba.

Pronto le comentaría a Agumon su gran problema, el miedo que sentía, las cosas que destruyó sin saberlo, no sabía ni porque hablaba de eso ahora, cuando era niño pensaba en el bienestar de todos, y no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a cualquier calamidad que pasara, entonces, ¿por qué ahora? No lo entendía del todo.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he querido confesarte algo, como mi compañero —Intentó cambiar el tema, Agumon lo observó curioso— Me gusta alguien.

—¿De verdad? Sí que has crecido, nunca pensé que te vería aceptan ese tipo de sentimiento.

Taichi rio un poco por el comentario de su amigo— ¿Por qué lo dices? Es algo normal.

—Ciertamente, más me sorprendería ver a Joe enamorado.

Taichi rio un poco más alto, siempre era animante charlar con Agumon.

—Y dime: ¿de quién se trata?

—De Mimi.

La sorpresa de Agumon no se hizo esperar, recordaba que cuando eran más niños, Taichi siempre buscaba molestar a Mimi, cosa que siempre conseguía, nunca imaginó que terminaría enamorado de esa misma niña.

—Qué cambio tan radical, ¿no? —Mencionó con cierta burla, es decir, de Sora a Mimi, habían muchos cambios de personalidad.

* * *

En otro lado, Mimi en compañía de Palmon terminaba por arreglar sus cosas en su respectivo lugar de su habitación, después de todo había traído mucha ropa nueva de Estados Unidos.

—Oye Palmon, hay algo que me gustaría confesarte —Mencionó la chica portadora de la pureza, su compañera la observó.

—¿Qué cosa Mimi? —Dijo mientras cerraba una de las gavetas ya llena de ropa.

—¿No dirás nada, verdad? ¡Es algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo! —Dijo con cierta pena y nervios.

—¡Sabes que puedes confiar en mí! —Exclamó casi regañándola por no decirle rápido.

—Me gusta Taichi —Confesó de manera directa y rápida, Palmon casi se cae al suelo al escuchar tal noticia.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso ha sido muy inesperado! ¿Desde cuándo? —Interrogó Palmon.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo, años… —Dijo apenada—, es que no hallaba como decírtelo, luego no nos vimos más y…

—Entiendo Mimi, es muy lindo de tu parte que me lo hayas dicho, ¿él lo sabe?

—¡N-no! No he podido confesarme, es que nos vemos muy poco, con eso de que vivía en Estados Unidos —Confesó Mimi mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—¡Pero ahora puedes decirle! Estarás aquí un largo tiempo, ¿no? —Dijo emocionada Palmon— Que romántico, Mimi está enamorada —Dijo con cierto aire meloso.

—¡No podré confesarme con tantas ocurrencias y problemas! Además, Taichi se ve muy confundido… o más bien… perdido, no lo sé, siento que no es el mismo de antes, hemos hablado mucho por correo, casi no lo había visto en persona, ciertamente, siento mucha diferencia —Mencionó mientras se acostaba sobre su cama y observaba el techo.

Su amiga Palmon no perdió el tiempo y se acostó a su lado— No te preocupes, es Taichi, no nos defraudará, además, cuando todo esto se arregle podrás decírselo, me alegra que te guste un chico como él.

Mimi sonrió, su amiga Palmon siempre era buena compañía— Sí, es cierto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de Taichi desahogar todo lo que sentía a su amigo Agumon, se dirigieron a la oficina de Koushiro, donde todos se reunirían, a excepción de Yamato y Joe, quienes tenían otras cosas que hacer, pronto llegaría Mimi, sintiendo algo en el estómago cuando se acercó a Koushiro admirándolo y este al parecer muy animado. No sabía que pensar sobre ello, sólo que le incomodaba, todo estaría más tranquilo si supiera lo que pensaba Mimi.

En definitiva, debía saberlo, porque sus presentimientos y ansias se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Debía hablar con Mimi.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Nuevamente agradezco sus comentarios y apoyo, nos leemos luego! :D**


	12. Tiempo

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos autores. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este fic.**

**Advertencias: Narración dudosa, posible Occ, posible pequeños spoilers de Digimon tri.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Tiempo**

* * *

Habían pasado días después de las ocurrencias con los Digimon, los digi-elegidos se encontraban realizando sus actividades normales en la escuela, pero sabían que no podían estar del todo tranquilos, porque en cualquier momento podría ocurrir otro evento desastroso en la ciudad, era algo de lo que estaban muy conscientes y alertas.

—Mimi.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, y Mimi se dirigía con su obento hacia la cafetería, donde la esperarían los demás, no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Taichi que paró y se dio la vuelta.

—Taichi, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó por la gravedad en la voz de su compañero.

—No es nada… ¿vas a la cafetería? —Desvió la pregunta.

—Sí, cómo todos los días ¿no? —Le dijo extrañada, sintiendo cierta rareza en el moreno.

—¿No te molesta acompañarme? —Mimi lo observó fijamente sin comprender, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

El chico había llevado a Mimi hacia la azotea, donde empezaron a comer, ambos guardaban cierto silencio, no tan incómodo, pero a Tachikawa le parecía un poco extraña la actitud de Taichi por no querer ir con los demás.

—¿Por qué me has traído sólo a mí? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo juntos desde que volviste, ¿no? —Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tales palabras—. Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar —El chico la observó fijamente con una sonrisa.

—S-sí, tienes razón —Respondió con una leve y nerviosa sonrisa— ¡Pero ahora que estaré aquí en Japón tendremos mucho tiempo! —Mencionó con ahora una gran sonrisa.

Taichi no pudo evitar reír—. Siempre animas el ambiente, es todo un talento el que tienes.

—Sabes que siempre que puedo, lo digo, no puedo estar con rodeos —Guiñó su ojo y el chico sonrió.

—¿Y si es algo difícil de decir?

La chica lo miró fijamente. Pensando sobre sus sentimientos hacia Taichi, sabía que eso sí que era algo difícil de decir, más que todo porque no sabía lo que él sentía hacia ella, además de una cercana amistad, tragó saliva algo nerviosa— ¿Difícil de decir…? Bueno… —Observó los ojos de su compañero digielegido, su mirada era intensa, se quedó casi hipnotizada observándolo, cuando se dieron cuenta ambos voltearon sonrojados y dieron otro bocado a su comida nerviosos, y así se quedaron por unos minutos.

—¿Has hablado con Yamato? —Preguntó Mimi, rompiendo el silencio. Taichi volteó a mirarla sin saber exactamente que decirle, volteó nuevamente, con una mirada seria.

—¿Qué se supone debo hablar con él? —Dijo con cierto orgullo, la portadora de la pureza lo miró algo enojada.

—Se nota la tensión entre ustedes, y no importa que tan difícil sea, es tu amigo, y deben hablar. No pueden estar así para siempre.

—Y no lo estaremos, es sólo que… simplemente no sé por dónde comenzar —Hizo una pequeña pausa—, Mimi todo ha cambiado, ya no es lo mismo de antes, las cosas que vivimos, se han convertido en algo más serio para mí, me preocupa hasta tal punto… que no sé cómo solucionarlo.

—Lo entiendo —Dijo—. Es una situación muy difícil, pero siempre lo hemos solucionado estando juntos, a pesar de que nos separemos, discutamos, no tengamos el mismo punto de vista, siempre salvamos el digimundo y el de aquí —La chica sin pensarlo, tomó la mano del portador del valor—. Taichi, eres nuestro líder, todos somos amigos, y debemos estar juntos para lo que viene —Le dijo mirándolo fijamente, con ojos decididos, el chico asintió con una sonrisa.

Y en ese momento, el timbre para regresar a clases sonó.

Ambos regresaron a sus respectivas clases, cuando Mimi se sienta en su respectivo lugar, Koushiro, quien estaba a su lado, le habló:

—¿Dónde estuviste? No te vimos en la cafetería —Le hizo mención, con cierta extrañeza.

—Oh, estuve con Taichi —Dijo con naturalidad. Koushiro no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa respuesta, sus sentimientos se estaban haciendo obvios hacia la Tachikawa, por lo que los celos se veían venir. Pero Taichi era su amigo, lo que lo hacía sentir mal al respecto, tampoco era como si se gustaran, pensó el chico. Aunque era algo que ni él mismo sabía— Sabes, deberíamos salir.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —Dijo sonrojado Koushiro, imaginando que se lo proponía a él.

—Sí, todos nosotros, incluida a Meimei —Le respondió con una sonrisa, el chico rápidamente bajó de su nube.

Las aguas termales, ¿qué mejor lugar para ir con tus amigos? Es un lugar relajante, después de tantas anécdotas, los niños elegidos se lo merecían, habían quedado de acuerdo en reunirse debajo del puente; asimismo, Mimi pasaría por casa de Taichi para irse juntos, Hikari estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de ambos, por lo que no se interpuso mucho cuando caminaban hacia el lugar de encuentro, le gustaba la atmosfera que emitían ambos, era un ambiente agradable, ella le discutía por tardarse tanto, y él sólo se reía por sus regaños, pareciendo saber controlar la situación; ambos divertían al a vez; era complicado y a la vez tan fácil de descifrar. Hikari no pudo evitar tomarle una foto a ambos, quienes iban caminando un poco más adelante que ella.

—Hey, ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Le replicó su hermano.

—Oh, ¿lo hice sin darme cuenta? Es que lucían tan bien juntos —Respondió Hikari mientras observaba la foto de ambos charlando alegremente.

La pareja se sonrojó y rápidamente cambió el tema.

—¡Vamos, o llegaremos tarde! —Dijo Mimi rápidamente, dándose la vuelta, siendo seguida por ambos Yagami.

Era evidente, a Taichi le gustaba la personalidad autoritaria de Mimi, de chica que siempre hacía lo que quería, y le gustaba hacer feliz a los demás, como el plan de ir a las aguas termales juntos. Y a pesar de las quejas por llegar de últimos, a Taichi no le importaba disculparse una vez más, a veces le daba un poco de miedo sus enojos, pero terminaba por saber controlarlos.

Cuando llegaron todos estaban muy emocionados, al momento de escoger la yukata, Taichi no pudo evitar darse cuenta del cambio radical en Koushiro cuando Mimi se acercaba, ya que él nunca fue del tipo de ponerse muy nervioso estando en su presencia. A pesar de que al parecer Mimi no se diera cuenta de ello, y sólo seguía siendo ella misma.

—Taichi, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó Mimi—. Has estado observando lo mismo durante ya 2 minutos.

—Ah, no es nada —Sonrió rápidamente.

—Mmm, sino sabes que usar podías haberme pedido ayuda —Dijo— Ten, este seguro quedará bien en ti —Tomó una yukata y se la dio con una sonrisa.

Al momento de decirle eso, sabía que si le quedaría bien, pero no imaginó que se viera realmente **tan** bien en él.

—Ese color luce muy bien en ti —Alagó Taichi, antes de que alguien más pasara y lo escuchara.

—G-gracias —Se sonrojó—. Tú también te vez muy bien.

Seguidamente, cuando todos terminaron de arreglarse, se dirigieron a los diferentes lugares del lugar, realizando diferentes actividades, lástima no todo podía estar tranquilo. Taichi seguía con la misma tensión con su amigo Yamato, no sabían ni qué decirse. Y que hablar de la pequeña perdida de los Digimon de Sora y Meiko, aquel evento fue en parte arriesgada, penosa, y a la vez divertida. Como siempre, Mimi sólo ejercía sus acciones, sin importar lo que pasaría después, al parecer fue la única que no se sintió _tan_ avergonzada al entrar al sitio para hombres. Aunque Taichi se estresó un poco por tal evento.

De regreso, cada uno se fue por su diferente dirección, Mimi nuevamente acompañando a los hermanos Yagami.

Hikari estaba un poco más adelantada que ellos, quienes parecían más bien disfrutar el ambiente.

—¿Te has divertido? —Preguntó Mimi, mientras cargaba a Palmón que dormía aun plácidamente, como los demás Digimon.

—Sí, fue relajante, a pesar del pequeño inconveniente en el baño de los chicos —Le dijo con cierto tono regañón, saliendo una pequeña gota de sudor en la cara de Mimi.

—Sólo se dio así, no podíamos dejar que Biyomon y Meikuumon solas allí dentro —Se defendió. Taichi sólo se rio en respuesta.

—Lo sé, aunque si hubiera hecho lo mismo por Agumon en el baño de chicas seguramente me hubiera llevado una gran golpiza.

—¿Cómo hace 6 años?

Taichi recordó, aquélla vez cuando eran más niños, su primera vez en el Digimundo y aún tenían mucho que aprender, pensando que Mimi estaría en peligro, la misma sólo se encontraba tomando un baño caliente, pero aun así tanto él como Koushiro salieron en su búsqueda, observándola sobre el agua sin ropa, ella les había lanzado varios objetos sin importas si les hacía daño.

—Sí… como esa vez —Se sonrojó como si hubiera estado ahí nuevamente.

—¡Deja de pensar en eso! —Lo golpeó como reacción.

—¡Hey, fuiste tú la que me hiciste recordarlo! —Se defendió.

La discusión no había durado mucho, pronto se encontraban charlando de otro tema, incluyendo a Hikari quien ya se había adaptado a su paso (a sabiendas de que ya les había dado tiempo suficiente a la "pareja"), hasta llegar a casa.

Taichi se ofreció para acompañar a Mimi junto a Palmon. Por lo que Hikari, junto a Agumon y Tailmon se quedaron en casa.

—Hey Mimi, ¿no has notado algo en Koushiro? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Algo? ¿Qué podría ser? —Dijo confundida.

—¿En su forma de actuar no has notado nada? —Especificó.

Mimi lo pensó por unos segundos— No, lo siento muy normal. Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Sólo que se ha vuelto un poco más observador. Es decir, ya no ve tanto sólo a su ordenador —Dijo con cierto tono burlón.

—Ya veo… —Mimi notó el tono apagado de Taichi.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó preocupada.

—No es nada, creo que es sólo mi imaginación —Sonrió el moreno— No hay nada de que preocuparse.

—Claro que sí, aún no has hablado con Yamato —Regañó la chica.

—Hey, no es así de simple…

—¡Excusas!

Y así sucede, ambos tenían mucho tiempo para poder expresar sus sentimientos, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, pensaban que era mejor dejarlo para después, porque ninguno de los dos sabía lo que el otro sentía. A pesar de ya varios de sus amigos notarlo, pero, bueno… ya habría una oportunidad indicada para alguno de los dos.

Taichi dejó a Mimi en su casa y se despidió comúnmente, se dirigió nuevamente a su casa a paso lento, queriendo estar un rato a solas. Intentando liberar más su mente. A pesar de los problemas, él no pudo evitar sonreír por el día que había tenido.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, espero no se molesten por mi tardanza :'c hubieron varios días en los que intenté escribir pero nada venía a mi cabeza xD más que todo porque me gusta esperar lo que posiblemente pasase en Digimon Tri, y no arruinarlo. Bueno, ¿quien no se ha puesto feliz cuando vieron a Mimi pasar por Taichi y Hikari? Oh Dios, enserio no pude evitar alegrarme mucho! x3 a pesar de que Koushiro sienta cosas por Mimi, me siento feliz de que no olviden ilusionarme con el Michi xD espero les haya gustado este capítulo, y también espero pronto volver con la continuación!


	13. Inseguridades

**¡Hola! Esta vez no me he tardado mucho con la continuación xD, me hace sentir muy feliz eso :'D ha de ser porque tengo vacaciones XD! jeje espero les guste este capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**Inseguridades**

* * *

Se sentía tan molesta, e incluso patética, su intención de salvar y ayudar a todos sólo había sido un fracaso. Su amiga Palmon estaba muy herida, tanto que tuvo que colocarle cintas en las partes que más le dolían, frunció más el ceño, las noticias sólo empeoraban la situación, porque todo lo que había hecho, salió mal. Ahora los ciudadanos no tenían lugar a dudas en que los Digimon eran peligrosos, malos, y debían desaparecer.

No quería preocupar a Palmon con sus problemas, más de lo que ya lo hacía, por lo que no quiso hablar más sobre el tema. Sacó su teléfono celular y buscó el número de Taichi, lo observó quizá hasta po minutos, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Quería marcarle, pero algo lo impedía, quizá porque no sabía realmente que decirle. Sentía un poco de vergüenza por lo ocurrido, y de cierta forma tenía miedo de lo que él fuera a decirle, aunque él apoyase su idea de que están cansados de que insulten a sus amigos Digimon, pero sus tácticas para solucionar el problema fueron muy diferentes, Taichi intentó apoyarla, pero él veía las cosas de manera más cuidadosa, pensaba antes de actuar, y ella lo entendía, después de lo que pasó ella lo entendía aún más.

Así que decidió no hacer nada por esa vez.

* * *

En el transcurso del día, Mimi se encontraba muy apagada y fuera de la realidad; y el hecho de escuchar a sus compañeras cuchichear entre ellas sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior no la hacía sentir mejor, no lo soportaba, quería decirles más que sólo un "díganlo de frente" pero ella misma se cayó. Últimamente, no decía lo que ella pensaba tan a la ligera.

Nuevamente observó su celular, buscando el nombre de Taichi, intentando llamarlo o dejarle un mensaje, de verdad necesitaba hablar con él. Aunque odiase sentirse tan dependiente de él, cuando estaba por marcar el número, las chicas de su sección la interrumpieron, con palabras que la hicieron sentir aún más furiosa; ella lo sabía, era una ególatra, y últimamente sólo quería cambiarlo, pensando en que si quizá ella se callara o no hiciera nada, todo sería mejor.

Bajó su mirada, y observó el nombre de Taichi en su celular, lo quitó y guardó nuevamente su celular, en definitiva no desahogaría su coraje con él.

* * *

De camino a casa, logró escuchar su teléfono llegar un mensaje, ella lo tomó y abrió el mensaje que había llegado, era de Taichi y textualmente le decía: "¿Ya te fuiste?". Su intento de no sonreír aunque sea un poco había fallado, de cierta forma de sentía un poco más animada de que él se preocupara por ella, o eso quería pensar. Lastimosamente, Mimi no quería preocuparlo más con sus problemas y pensamientos oscuros. Por lo que no supo cómo responderle, guardó su celular y siguió caminando, hasta que observó a Joe observando la nada.

—¿Joe? —Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, ya que nunca aparecía cuando era llamado debido a sus grandes ocupaciones en sus estudios. Por lo que bajó y se acercó a él sin pensarlo.

En ese momento, en la conversación que sostuvieron, sintió que tanto ella como él tenían ciertos problemas con lo que estaba ocurriendo con los Digimon, sólo que la gran diferencia entre ambos era que Mimi actuaba y lo arruinaba, Joe no actuaba y aun así lo arruinaba.

Pero ambos, de cierta forma, lo arruinaban. Y en ese momento, Tachikawa no tenía las palabras adecuadas que decirle a Joe para animarlo, quizá en días anteriores, habría hecho lo posible por al menos sacarle una sonrisa, pero ella pasaba por dudas, al igual que él.

Escuchó nuevamente su teléfono llegar un mensaje, por lo que intentó ignorarlo nuevamente.

—Deberías responder, quizá sea algo importante —Le aconsejó Joe para dar media vuelta e irse.

—No sé qué decirle —Dijo antes de que Joe terminara de irse.

—Mimi, es mejor ser una ególatra a un cobarde, no actúes como yo y responde, al menos así Taichi sabrá que estás bien…

—¿Cómo sabías que…?

Joe sólo ignoró lo que ella estaba por decir, siguiendo caminando hacia sus clases particulares, lo que no sabían ambos eran que fueron escuchados por Hikari.

* * *

Taichi se encontraba en su habitación junto a su hermana, mientras él observaba el último mensaje de Mimi "Lo siento por tardar en contestar, estoy bien, ya llegué a casa ;)" el cual recibió hace unos minutos, suspiró resignado, quería hablar con ella porque sabía que no se encontraba bien. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? Cuando no podía ni enfrentarse a Yamato, mucho menos poder hablar con Joe, tampoco podía enfrentar la situación que albergaban.

Y eso mismo se lo mencionó su hermana, como si hubiese leído su mente, ella de cierta forma siempre fue tan peculiar. Pero él no necesitaba que se lo dijera, porque ya lo sabía, y no tenía ánimos de hablar de ello ahora.

—Vete a dormir —Fue lo único que pudo decirle, así que ella se fue a su habitación.

Apagó la luz y se dirigió a su cama, observó el número de Mimi, la verdad no quería sentirse como un fastidioso, ella ya le había respondido lo suficiente como para saber que ella no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento. Por lo que solamente dejó su celular y se durmió, mañana sería el festival por lo que debía guardar energías para lo que pudiera venir.

* * *

Tachikawa observó la puerta del café que habían organizado, sin tener el valor de verles a la cara a sus compañeras, así que sólo intentó huir, como lo haría Joe. Pero su punto de vista cambió después de observar a Meiko usar el traje que habían diseñado, sintió como su energía volvía a ella, la conmovió el hecho de que a ella si le hubiera gustado su idea y que se divirtiera con ello, que sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, ella usaría aquél traje. No pudo evitar abrazarla, de un segundo a otro la sonrisa de Mimi había regresado. No necesito hablar con nadie sobre eso para sentirse mejor, sólo necesito darse cuenta de que sin importar las circunstancias ella intentaría animar la situación.

Y esta vez, sin pensarlo, le envió un mensaje a Taichi.

"Espero puedas venir, te haré muy feliz" Escribió y le mando una foto de ella guiñándole el ojo con sus dedos formando una "v". El chico al observar eso no pudo evitar sonreír, no supo cómo Mimi había recuperado el ánimo, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era que ya de verdad se sentía mejor.

—Taichi —Antes de poder ir al café, su amiga Sora lo había interrumpido—. Deberías ir a ver a Mimi, seguro te gustara —La pelirroja estaba muy al tanto de los sentimientos de ambo, por lo que como podía, ella los apoyaba.

—Por supuesto —Le dijo con una sonrisa, yendo hacia el café-extraño-estadounidense que había preparado Mimi.

Cuando llegó, fue recibido por Meiko, quien tartamudeaba intentando darle la bienvenida al café, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que era Taichi.

—¡Oh, Taichi, si viniste! —Exclamó animada Mimi, mientras caminaba hacia él sosteniendo una bajilla con varios vasos llenos de agua.

—S-sí, no podía perdérmelo —Dijo con cierto sonrojo después de observar toda la vestimenta de Mimi. Realmente lucía muy bien en ella.

—Meimei, llévalo a su mesa —Le dijo Mimi con una sonrisa.

—¡S-sí! —Exclamó como respuesta—. ¡Sígame por favor, lo llevaré a su mesa! —Dijo muy formal y apenada a la vez, Taichi sólo la siguió un poco divertido por como Meiko intentaba caminar usando ese traje de porrista.

Al momento de Mimi llevarle el agua, y escribir su pedido aprovechó de hablar con él un poco.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó al moreno, quien no entendió a donde quería llegar, por lo que sólo respondió con un "¿Qué?" para beber luego un sorbo de agua — ¿Cómo me veo? —Le dijo dando una vuelta muy coqueta, provocando que Taichi se sonrojara un poco y mirara hacia otro lado.

—Luce muy bien en ti —Respondió sincero.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Dijo Tachikawa muy alegre—. Apuesto a que si voy a tu práctica y te animo con este traje te iría mucho mejor —Mencionó confiada de sí misma.

—Dudo que eso pase —Mencionó.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Le dijo con cierto tono quejón.

—Porque me distraería mucho viéndote —Dijo sin pensar, sonrojando inmediatamente a Mimi. Taichi midió sus palabras y se sonrojó nuevamente, pero ya no había marcha atrás, sólo cambiar el tema y pedir lo que primero que viera en la carta. Meiko no puso evitar observar aquélla escena, hasta ella pudo notar cierta conexión entre ellos.

—Hey, Mimi —La llamó Meiko cuando ella regresó con el pedido de Taichi.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le dijo después de informarle a la cocinera sobre el pedido.

—¿T-taichi y tú son muy unidos? —Mimi se sonrojó un poco por lo dicho por Meiko—. ¡Lo siento, n-no es de mi incumbencia! E-es sólo… que sentí algo muy diferente cuando los vi hablar —Dijo muy tímida.

—No es ningún problema, aunque no sabía que fueras husmeadora —Le dijo un poco divertida, a lo que Meiko sólo pudo disculparte, Mimi sólo se rio por la reacción de la pelinegro— No me molesta —Dijo despreocupada— A lo que respecta a tu pregunta… si, somos muy amigos —Sonrió haciendo que Meiko también sonriera.

Después de que Taichi terminara de comer varios de sus pedidos, y observar a Mimi bailar, pensó que en definitiva no podía ganar un partido con ella vestida de esa manera, ¡no dejaría de verla! Agradecía que estuviera muy ocupada como para ir a su práctica que comenzaría dentro de pocos minutos, aunque llegó un poco tarde por la sorpresa presencia de los Digimon en el festival. Intentando buscar a alguno de sus compañeros Digielegidos, de todos justamente se encontró fue a Yamato, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle preguntas que él mismo no quería responder.

* * *

Mimi y Meiko regresaban al café luego de que sus Digimon aparecieran, llevándolos a un lugar más seguro debido a que a pesar de que pensaran que estaban disfrazados, era mejor que se quedaran en un solo lugar.

—Mi-Mimi… quería hacerte otra pregunta —Mencionó Meiko.

—¿Dime? —Le dijo mientras seguían caminando.

—Es sobre Koushiro...

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—No pude evitar observar que él te mira de manera distinta, pero tú no lo miras de esa forma, Taichi y tú… pueden mirarse de una forma muy distinta hacia los demás…

—Meimei, no te estoy entendiendo —Admitió Mimi—. Koushiro es un buen amigo, no sé cómo debería mirarlo si es a lo que te refieres… Taichi es… pues… —Intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle sin tener que expresar lo que sentía— Especial.

—Oh… ya veo… lo siento… hoy he estado muy preguntona —Bajó su mirada apenada.

—¡Dije que no te preocupes! ¿Somos amigas, no? Tenemos que conocernos cada día mejor —Le animó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro y Meiko asentía con una sonrisa. Cuando llegaron al escondieron a sus Digimon debajo de una mesa, cerca de ellas, cuando sonó la canción para bailar nuevamente, Mochidzuki no pudo resistirlo más, no podía bailar por tercera vez aquélla canción por lo que salió corriendo. Así que Mimi tuvo que bailar ella sola.

Cuando Meikuumon desapareció, Mimi y Meiko la buscaron por toda la escuela, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, para sorpresa de Mimi, Ken se encontraba en manos de Meikuumon y se la llevó dentro de la distorsión, siendo seguido por Palmon, Gomamon y Leomon, quienes iban al rescate de Meikuumon.

Taichi cuando leyó el mensaje de una nueva distorsión había aparecido, salió corriendo en su búsqueda, junto a los demás Digielegidos, al ver a las chicas muy cerca del lugar peligroso no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de Mimi, mientras que Sora seguidamente gritaba el nombre de Mochidzuki.

Los demás Digimon intentan entrar a la distorsión, pero se les fue infructuoso el resultado, por lo que todos sólo empezaron a ver mediante la laptop de Koushiro lo que estaba ocurriendo allí dentro. La pelea se veía muy difícil de ganar, pero todo cambió cuando Joe apareció, fue una ardua batalla, donde los Digimon de Mimi y Joe tuvieron su megaevolución.

Pero cuando creyeron que todo había acabado, Meikuumon atacó a Leomon, y entró en la distorsión. Dejando a todos sorprendidos, confundidos, y una Meiko preocupada por su Digimon.

* * *

—Todo estará bien, lo solucionaremos —Le dijo Taichi, intentando quitar la tristeza en el rostro de Mimi, pero por lo que estaban pasando sabía que no lo lograría. Él había accedido a acompañarla a casa, después de todo no podían continuar en el festival, Takeru y Hikari acompañaron a Meiko a su casa.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Meikuumon está infectada… la presencia de Ichijouji… todo esto se está tomando cada vez más extraño y peligroso —Le interrogó muy confundida.

Taichi por su parte, llevó sus manos hacia los hombros de su compañera—. Te dije que lo solucionaremos, siempre lo hacemos, ¿verdad? Por eso somos los niños elegidos, te digo como amigo y líder, Mimi, averiguaremos lo que está pasando realmente y ganaremos esta batalla —Le dijo mirándola decisivo. La chica sólo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego seguir su camino a casa de Mimi.

—No debemos dejar a Meimei sola… Nos necesita más ahora que nunca —Dijo Mimi.

—Lo sé, está pasando por algo muy difícil ahora…

El chico se detuvo cuando sintió un pequeño roce sobre su mano, y era Mimi quien la había tomado, este lo observó confundido, mientras que ella sólo se sonrojó un poco e intentó mirarlo— ¿Podemos seguir así el resto del camino?

Taichi sonrió—. Sí —Sostuvo mejor su mano y siguieron caminando. Eso hizo sentir a Mimi más tranquila y segura.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como verán, edito demasiado los verdaderos capítulos x'D no puedo evitarlo, quiero un ambiente Michi! Lamento si se les hace muy corto, o repetido el hecho de que siempre Taichi acompañe a Mimi a casa, pensé que podría ser en la escuela, pero quise agregar esa pequeña escena de la mano, lo cual me pareció muy lindo jeje, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!**


	14. Los no-novios

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, créditos a sus verdaderos autores, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de este fic.

**Advertencias:** Posible Ooc (Fuera de personaje), mucho headcanon (canon sólo dentro de mi cabeza xD), intento de comedia, quizá un poco cursi, narración de dudosa calidad.

**Aclaraciones:** Este capítulo se encuentra en los tiempos del ova 9 al 13 de Digimon Tri.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Los no-novios**

* * *

Después del trágico incidente de Meicoomon, los días pasaron de una manera lenta y preocupante, la situación se volvía cada vez más grave, Koushiro no podía salir de su computadora, intentando buscar una solución, Meiko llevaba días sin venir a clases. Mimi cada vez lucía más preocupada, pero no importaba cuantos mensajes enviara, nunca recibía una respuesta, pronto se resignó y decidió dejarle a Meiko tiempo a solas.

Pero cada vez que podía, en el receso iba a su salón a verificar que Meiko estuviese allí, resultando siempre infructuoso.

—Hoy tampoco vino ¿eh? —Susurró para sí misma observando aquél salón, en el que tampoco estaban Taichi y Sora, lo más probable habían ido a la cafetería.

—No, tampoco vino hoy —A pesar de no haber oído el susurro de la chica, él sabía porque Mimi se había apersonado a su salón, no había que ser el más listo para darse cuenta de lo obvio.

—¡Taichi, me asustaste! —Fue la reacción de la chica al voltearse y ver al chico tomando un jugo—. Y sí, ya me di cuenta —Manifestó la chica inflando sus cachetes, Taichi se le quedó mirando aún con el sorbete dentro de su boca, ella rápidamente miró hacia el suelo, no sabiendo que más decir.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, cuando esté lista volverá, mientras tanto, Koushiro intenta buscar una solución, aunque le cueste horas de sueño —Intentó animarla, Mimi despejó su vista del piso y lo miró, con una pequeña sonrisa, afirmando levemente—. Hoy, después de la escuela… vamos juntos.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso? —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Quiero mostrarse algo —Fue su simple respuesta, Mimi parpadeo varias veces confundida, pero aceptó rápidamente.

* * *

—¡Oh Dios, es una nueva tienda de repostería! —Exclamó Mimi con brillo en sus ojos, no había nada más que le gustase a la portadora de la pureza que probar nuevos lugares en donde comer.

—Lo vi hoy en un anuncio y pensé que te gustaría venir —Manifestó Taichi orgulloso de que haya tenido razón.

—¡Así es! —Le dio la razón— ¡Rápido, debemos entrar! —Sin esperar un segundo más, la chica lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó dentro casi haciendo que se cayera por la rapidez. Mimi apreciaba cada detalle del local, las decoraciones eran muy bonitas y los dulces del mostrador se veían deliciosos, no podía esperar a probarlos, ¡los quería todos! Se dirigió hacia una de las mesas cerca de la ventana junto a Taichi— ¡Qué lugar tan bonito! —Manifestó.

—Bueno, eso es lo de menos, ya quiero probar los postres —Manifestó el chico, en ese mismo momento, la mesera llegó y les entregó el menú, esperando su orden, ambos observaron con detalle cada postre—. ¿Qué debería pedir? —Susurró pensativo.

—Hay muchos postres de todas partes del mundo —Susurró Mimi sorprendida.

Ambos lo pensaron mucho hasta que…

—¡Tiramisú! —Manifestaron al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa, viendo a la mesera, quien se sorprendió por lo sincronizado que estaban.

—De acuerdo, un tiramisú para la pareja —Manifestó la chica, haciendo que los digielegidos se sonrojaran.

—N-no somos una pareja —Corrigió Taichi, ya que Mimi mantuvo su cabeza gacha sin decir nada.

—¿Enserio? A mí me parecen como toda una pareja de estudiantes que suelen venir a comer dulces después de un día en la preparatoria —Manifestó la chica sin querer, pero antes de que Taichi dijera algo se fue inmediatamente a traerles la orden. Por lo que Taichi volteó su mirada nuevamente a Mimi.

—¿Estás bien? Ya corregí el error, no tienes por qué seguir con la mirada hacia abajo.

La chica reaccionó y lo miró—. No es nada, no me molestó, es sólo que… —La chica lo pensó mucho antes de poder decirlo.

—¿Es sólo que…?

—No suena mal… —Logró decir desviando su mirada hacia la ventana muy sonrojada— No suena mal que parezcamos una pareja —Aquéllas palabras lograron que Taichi abriera sus ojos como platos y se sonrojase, hubo cierto silencio, hasta que la mesera llegó.

—¡Dos Tiramisú para los amigos que fingen no ser novios! —Taichi la miró con una gota de sudor, mientras colocaba el postre sobre la mesa— ¿Desean algo más?

—Un agua de Jamaica por favor —Manifestaron ambos nuevamente al mismo tiempo, ok, debían admitir que no podían evadir algo que ellos mismos no controlaban. La mesera por su parte parpadeó varias veces, una vez era aceptable ¿pero dos? Eso no podía ser coincidencia, pensó la joven, pero sin más, sólo sonrió y fue a por la orden.

—Taichi deja de copiarme —Le dijo la chica mirándolo como una niña pequeña.

—No se puede evitar, tengo que hacer que se vea más creíble que somos pareja, ¿no? —Bromeó el chico, haciendo que una vez más las mejillas de Mimi se tornaran rojas.

—¡I-idiota! —Fue la respuesta de Mimi, el chico no supo porque le dijo eso si había sido ella la que primero la que manifestó que se oía bien, aunque él pensaba lo mismo…

Olvidando el tema, ambos decidieron por fin darle un bocado al dichoso postre y mostraron una mirada brillante y complacida, admirando lo delicioso que estaba. Al poco tiempo, la segunda orden había llegado, pero si algo tenían en común Taichi y Mimi es que eran débiles ante deliciosa comida, por lo que pidieron otro postre, y después del segundo, decidieron irse antes de acabarse todo el dinero.

—¡Me ha encantado! —Exclamó la chica mientras caminaba junto a Taichi— ¡La próxima vez deberíamos traer a Palmon y Agumon! —Recomendó con una gran sonrisa, el chico asintió también mostrándose animado por la idea.

En definitiva, después de pasar un mal rato, necesitaban tener otro tipo de ambiente, uno más animado, y lleno de buenos postres, ¿qué mejor forma que salir con la persona que te gustaba y lograba animarte de tal manera? Después de despedirse e irse a sus hogares, se sintieron muy complacidos del buen día que habían tenido.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, y por fin Meiko había decidido ir a la escuela, todo gracias a Sora, quien muy preocupada decidió darle visitarla y darle ánimos, cuando Mimi la vio, no pudo evitar abrazarla; posteriormente convocaron una reunión donde al percatarse que Takeru se había llevado a Patamon a su casa, en conjunto decidieron pasar más tiempo con ellos, y como si fueran niños de la escuela, dejarlos nuevamente donde Koushiro, le dio un poco de vergüenza dejarse llevar con Meiko allí, porque sabía lo mal que estaba pasándola, si era difícil para ellos, ella debía estar pasándola peor.

Cuando la reunión concluyó, los caminos de todos se dividieron, quedando solo Taichi, Sora, Mimi y Hikari.

—¡Taichi deberíamos ir nuevamente a la tienda de repostería! —Exclamó Mimi— Sora, Hikari, también deberían venir —Invitó.

—¿De nuevo? Me quedaré sin dinero —Se quejó Taichi.

—¿Eso es un no? —Preguntó con una cara algo triste.

—¡No! —Negó el chico rápidamente— ¡Por supuesto que sí quiero ir!

La reacciones de ambos provocaron que Hikari y Sora se rieran, la pelirroja pensó que eran tan diferentes a como era su relación con Yamato, ellos eran tan abiertos a sus ideas, sabía que si algún día decidían enfrentar sus sentimientos, ser sinceros el uno con el otro, su relación sería muy divertida, de esas que expresan todo donde sea y con quien sea allí.

—¿De qué se ríen? —Preguntó Taichi, mirándolas con sospecha y algo de enojo.

—No es nada, es sólo que ustedes parecen estar muy bien juntos —Les dijo Sora con una sonrisa, provocando que los chicos la miraran confundidos—. Les doy mi aprobación para ir juntos, yo debo ir a casa temprano —Habló como una mamá—. Es bueno saber que ustedes están bien.

—Yo también, tengo tarea que hacer —Manifestó Hikari. Por lo que ambas chicas se despidieron y dejaron a la _no pareja_ ir a su _salida amistosa _a comer postres nuevamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente los niños elegidos buscaron a sus respectivos Digimon y se les llevaron a casa.

—¡Palmon guardé éste postre para ti! —Manifestó Mimi muy animada, sacando el postre de la nevera, Palmon se vio muy animada cuando vio tan bonito postre, mucho más cuando lo probó, ya que era como estar en el cielo.

—¡Delicioso! —Manifestó la Digimon.

—¿Verdad? Taichi me llevó a una nueva tienda de repostería, sus dulces son deliciosos, le dije que debíamos llevarlos la próxima vez —Informó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Estaban en una cita? —Preguntó Palmon.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas dices? —Se sonrojó Mimi—. Era una salida de amigos… —Desvió su mirada un poco tímida.

—¡Pensé que ya le habrías dicho acerca de tus sentimientos! —Exclamó su amiga Palmon mientras seguía disgustando de su postre.

—Te dije que no lo haría, no por ahora con todas estas extrañas ocurrencias —Se defendió, en definitiva, a pesar de poder pasar más tiempo con él, no veía del todo correcto confesarse, pero lo haría, eso era seguro.

* * *

—¡Comida! —Exclamó Agumon muy animado al ver la cena que había servido la señora Yagami.

—Agumon, ten más educación —Regañó Gatomon, pareciendo la hermana mayor.

—Ah, ahora que recuerdo, te compré un postre —Manifestó Taichi a su Digimon, quien se mostró aún más animado.

—¿Lo compraste en la tienda donde fuiste con Mimi? —Le preguntó Hikari inocentemente, pero con ganas de hacerlo molestar un poco.

—¿Mimi? —Cuestionó su madre— ¿Es que acaso te hiciste novio de Mimi? —Preguntó la señora Yagami, ya que le parecía curioso que saliera a solar con una chica a comer postres— ¡Que alegría! ¡Tendrán hijos hermosos!

—¿Cuándo la traes a la casa? Debes hacerlo más formal… —Manifestó su padre.

—¡No somos novios! —Exclamó Taichi muy avergonzado por lo que sus padres dijeron, Hikari se reía, en definitiva mataría a su querida hermana por esa mala broma.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te parece bonita? —Interrogó la señora Yagami— La última vez que la vi lucía preciosa, ahora debe estar hecha toda una mujer —Su madre lo sabía y le gustaba bromearle a su propio hijo.

—Creo que comeré en mi habitación —Evadió todas aquéllas bromas de sus padres, tomó el plato y se fue a su habitación rápidamente. En definitiva tener conversaciones con tus padres acerca de eso era lo peor.

* * *

Los días pasaron, de manera tranquila en cierta parte, ya que no había ocurrido otra "calamidad", pero todo cambió cuando los Digimon habían recibido una noticia acerca del reinicio, que los hizo sentir más preocupados de lo que ya estaban antes, por lo que empezaron a querer pasar más tiempo con los niños elegidos. Tener más recuerdos que al menos ellos no olvidarían… Taichi pronto se enteraría de eso por parte de Agumon, Koushiro quería descubrir una forma de que eso no pasara, pero cuando Meicoomon llegó, ya era demasiado tarde.

Nuevamente tuvieron que luchar, los Digimon mostraron sus síntomas de infección, y aunque al final HerculesKabuterimon lograra calmarlos, el reinicio no pudo ser evitado.

La tristeza, lágrimas, incluso enojo no se hicieron esperar, los niños elegidos estaban pasando por quizá uno de los peores momentos de su historia, todo lo que pasaba, les hacía ver que cuando eran niños todo era más fácil. A pesar de que Koushiro los estuvo intentando animar, de poder verlos de nuevo, todos se mostraron en negación, Mimi preocupada por el bienestar de su amigo, de regreso a casa solía dejarle su bebida favorita.

Intentaban tener una vida normal, superarlo, quizá eso era lo mejor, pero dentro de ellos sabían que no era cierto, no importaba cuanto intentaran convencerse.

Esperar no era lo correcto.

Y en un día lluvioso es que todos se reunieron, decididos. Las palabras de Taichi no pudieron ser más ciertas, si se quedaban esperando, llegarían a adultos. No importaba el que pasó, si no harían. Por eso, regresarían al Digimundo.

Al sacar sus Digivice para ir al Digimundo, Taichi y Mimi compartieron una mirada que transmitía mucho sentimiento, e individualmente diciéndose que después de que todo pasara, en definitiva dirían todo lo que sentían.

Y entonces, regresaron al Digimundo, donde un sentimiento de nostalgia los consumió, y al final... pudieron reunirse con sus Digimon, quienes no los reconocían, sabían que tenían que enfrentarse a ello tarde o temprano, intentaron que fuese, lo menos doloroso posible.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡HOLA ESTOY VIVA! cuanto tiempo ha pasado ;w;... de verdad me disculpo por la gran tardanza, siendo sincera para poder escribir necesito verme mínimo unas dos veces los capítulos y no tuve tiempo de verlos, hoy estuve todo el día (ya que por fin estoy libre) intentando terminar este capítulo, el cual espero les haya gustado, de verdad lo lamento nuevamente ewe no me gusta tardar en actualizar, no está dentro de mis costumbres pero bueno, el tiempo y la poca imaginación me perturban uwu ¿Alguien más opina que Gatomon parece una hermana mayor para agumon? Me da mucha risa cuando lo regaña porque todo Agumon se lo quiere comer xD ¿soy la única que piensa que Mimi y Taichi se miraron un poco cuando tomaron los Digivice? jaja ok, quizá son sólo imaginaciones de una michi fan :P pero me encanta pensar muchas escenas michi x3 Bueno chicos, después de muchas disculpas, ¡les doy muchas gracias por los comentarios! No saben lo feliz que me hace que les guste este fic x3 y no se preocupen, aunque me tarde, lo terminaré. Sin más que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización! La cual espero no tarde tanto como ésta ;w;


End file.
